My Lovely Kazekage
by Gaaraismybf
Summary: After a peaceful relationship, Gaara and Lee break up. Lee is accused of cheating on Gaara with Sakura. Eventualy, lives are on the line. Will everything work out? LeeGaa, SasuNaru. Gaara's POV. Beware: Sextoys, anal, oral, and kinky stuff. Please rate.
1. Unit 1

Unit 1

"Nice isn't it?" Lee said nudging Gaara, who stood there ignoring him.

The new room was just for Lee and him. Finally, a room all to him and his lover. He walked over to the white, pillow-like bed spread and felt it carefully. Lee just watched smiling at Gaara. Lee and Gaara both had been saving up for this room for about four months now, Lee pinching every penny from the missions he were assigned. Gaara, naturally being Kazegage, held the most superb room for them, pretending that it was only for Lee. It was worth it though. They got a good view of the village and the biggest living space in all of the apartments. But it was by far the best apartment in the Sand Village. It was more of a fancy Suite than anything else. The silk bed, the huge tub and a shower, not to mention the bar and diner down stairs, along with a kitchen and other rooms it the apartment… what more could they ask for? Gaara sat down on the bed and stared at the floor for about five seconds then looked up into Lee's eyes. Lee was eager to rush up and hug Gaara, but he restrained himself. Gaara's eyes were wide, grasping at Lee's heart. Lee gave him a comforting smile that seemed to say, "This is all for us."

"Lee…" Gaara whispered.

That was the final tug. Lee walked over casually and sat down next to Gaara, who kept on gazing at him. He leaned in for a kiss and closed his eyes but Gaara got up without him knowing. Lee gave a perfectly annoyed look when all he kissed was air. Gaara walked over to the door, ignoring Lee's reaction, and shut it all the way, making sure to lock it afterwards. He turned his head to Lee slightly but didn't look at him; instead he looked at the ground blushing slightly but eyes still wider than usual. Lee walked over to him and put him hand on Gaara's waist, taking him into his own embrace. Gaara looked up at Lee with the very same look when he was sitting down. Gaara sighed and closed his eyes, an invitation for Lee, who took the opportunity and gave that passionate kiss that usually led to sex. This time was no exception. Lee grabbed Gaara's hips with both hands and walked towards the bed, Gaara having to move backwards. When the red head's legs hit the bed, Lee lowered him on it softly.

This was always Lee's favorite part, it was like unwrapping a present slowly or peeling off the wrapper of a candy bar. That's how great Gaara was. And during all of these special moments with him, he saw a side of Gaara know one else knew about. Gaara's eyes were soft yet consuming. The Kazegage robe was now fully off, revealing only Gaara's fishnet shirt and training shorts. The hard part was almost over. Lee slid his hands under the fishnet shirt and felt his way around. Gaara spread his legs in an inviting motion. He smiled to himself, Gaara was all his and the best part was Gaara knew this for a fact. Lee felt around Gaara's belly, and then dared to feel his way inside the shorts. Gaara sighed and Lee pulled his hands out quickly. Gaara writhed as Lee took off the shirt and stuck two fingers in the shorts to pull them off. Gaara's hard-on was now extruding out of the shorts to Lee's pleasure.

Gaara sighed as he went back into his normal position. Now it was his turn, and he was never slow. He sat up immediately. For Gaara, it was like a more passionate version of eating, and Gaara was always starved. But those damned clothes were always in his way of a perfect meal. Gaara slid off the jumpsuit, only pausing for Lee to get his arms through. Gaara lay back down and pulled Lee down with him. When Lee took his eyes off of the pale body in front of him, he could see Gaara smiling at him, eyes narrow and only showing a little bit of teeth. Gaara knew what was going to happen next. Lee was always good at this part; he knew everything Gaara liked out of the two year experience of being with him. Lee dragged himself down to Gaara's abdomen and kissed the tightened belly. Gaara strained his neck by lifting only his head to see Lee and his actions. Lee then took Gaara's member, stroking it gently. Gaara gave a hissing gasp and arched off the bed. Lee took those pale peach hips with both hands and lifted himself up back to Gaara's eye level. Gaara had a red face now and his smile changed into an open mouth pant. Lee's face was burning to the point where he knew he was bound to be a bright red himself. Lee leaned in, kissing Gaara softly. He was able to stick two fingers into Gaara, thrusting them in and out of him. Gaara pulled away from the kiss and spread his legs more, welcoming the feeling of Lee. Gaara gave a soft moan. Just as he arched his back for the fingers to move more, Lee pulled them out, causing Gaara to whimper. He recovered a bit, but had uncontrollable panting. Gaara's hands wandered down Lee's back, one staying on his ass then the other moving to Lee's member and did the exact same thing to him. Lee stuck his tongue in Gaara's mouth then lifting away to reveal a strand of saliva. The drool fell down Gaara's cheeks leaving a shiny line down the side of his face. Gaara stopped his hand's movements.

Lee couldn't handle this. He pushed in deep in to Gaara who led a series of gasps at the surprise. Gaara's eyes widened again and his mouth remained open. Lee shivered at the warmth of Gaara. With every push in, Gaara slid up the bed, only to have Lee's hands pull him back down. Lee never pulled out all the way until he was done. He never let his skin leave Gaara's, not for one second. This part always went too fast for Gaara. He could only see hazy visions and blurs of Lee, who had his eyes fixed on Gaara. He turned his head onto the pillow as Lee went slower, feeling every sear of pleasure in him. Gaara's eyes watered. This was always the part where he lost control of what he said or did, and only Lee could make him do that. Gaara felt the bottom of his abdomen get butterflies. Lee was still going painfully slow, just begging for Gaara to do this himself. Gaara started to speak without control.

"Faster!!" he jolted. Lee, cooperating, did so. His thrusts also became more violent, but never hurt Gaara. No, he wouldn't dare hurt Gaara in this situation. Unless it was the best sex ever, he'd never hear the end of it. Gaara closed his eyes and began to shake a little; his breaths became more shaky and heavy. He went into a series of moans and gasps that was music to Lee's ears. Gaara had one eye closed, revealing a shinny tear from the movements. Lee's sighs turned to huffs of perspiration. The room was a little cold. Was it about twenty degrees? Gaara could almost _see_ Lee's breath. He'd have to get someone to fix the heater later…

Lee groaned as he pushed in again, his eyes were closed now. Gaara's eyes remained on Lee. This man… how did he win him over again? Never mind that, Lee's movements were becoming a little faster now. This was the part where Lee lost control of himself and did what his instincts said. Lee placed one hand on the bed and the other he used to grab Gaara's erection. Gaara sighed as Lee got his way with him. Gaara's abs got tighter and he felt himself lurch forward. Lee opened his eyes slowly just in time to see Gaara cum on himself. The fluids dripped out onto his stomach. Just seeing Gaara in this state made Lee feel… Lee's eyes grew wide as he felt his own belly tighten and he thrusted deep into Gaara one last time, Gaara bit his lower lip at this feeling. Small amounts of Lee's own fluid drizzled as Lee pulled out, both were gasping for air.

Lee fell next to Gaara and sighed one last time. Gaara recovered and got closer to Lee, wrapping his arms around him and letting his face bury in Lee's chest. The heart beat of Lee's was loud and fast. He felt safe, and warm… Now, it was really warm in the room. He'd have to get someone to check the thermostat later…

"Get used to that," Lee grumbled.

"I already did," Gaara said smirking.

Lee scooted up some to get under the covers. Gaara did too. He never wanted this to end… for any reason. Then after thinking that, Gaara fell into a deep sleep.

-------

Quick Description to Help You

There's a door in the bedroom that goes to the hall that goes to the apartment hallways. Yes that's strange. The bed is king sized. The next door northwest of the bed leads to the living room of their suite. The living room has a large screen door to the left that leads to the balcony. The living room also includes a space for the kitchen. The shower and bathroom is in the bedroom pretty close to the bed. I might draw a picture of this if it turns out to be confusing… but if this killed your brain then forget it and just think of it the way you were thinking of it before.

-------

The sun shone in on the two men, Lee's arm supporting Gaara's neck and Gaara snuggled into Lee's chest.

The next thing he knew, He awoke next to Lee, who was still snoring and mumbling to himself. He glanced over to the clock; about 7:00 am. Gaara looked at Lee for a while, gazing neutrally, and then decided to escape. He mischievously snuck over Lee, put one leg over his waist careful not to touch him. When he heard one loud snort from Lee, he instantly froze- a big mistake. Lee grabbed Gaara and held him like a teddy bear. After a long pause, Gaara realized Lee was still asleep.

"Lee… Lee? ... LEE!"

"Hmm. Hmnm? Wha… WHAT?!"

Lee looked at Gaara sternly then realized how he must have sounded. Gaara gave a stern look at Lee and pulled out of his grip. Lee let go willingly with his hands ending up above his head with an apologetic grin on his face. Gaara stood up all the way, not breaking eye contact, and then Lee noticed they were both still naked. He grabbed the nearest covers and put then around his nude, red at the face. Gaara sighed and got off of the bed and grabbed the outfit he was stripped of last night and put it on like there was no one else it the room. He was never self conscious of his own nudity. Before Gaara left the room to go to the office, he turned to Lee and gave him a reassuring smile.

Gaara hated the office. He couldn't see Lee unless it was important, and Lee couldn't sound informal because of the Anbu guards there at the doors. But he could get anything he wanted… and that usually was for Lee and him. He walked into the mailing room where a throng of messenger birds squawked and whistled. He walked over to the counter and received the update of all the packages. The thick packet was always starting his day on a wrong note. He had to read through all that… in about ten minutes? He didn't have time for everything, and this was making his head explode.

Then something caught his eye; a package… that was from… (He walked closer to the counter and read it) Naruto? It said it was to him!

"What's this?" He asked the Anbu.

"Kakegage-sama I have not yet checked that one."

"No need. It's from Naruto. I'll take it now."

"But how do you know it's really--"

"It has his sloppy hand writing. That's how."

Gaara took the package and stuffed it under his arms, putting one hand under it for safety. As he turned around to head for the door, the Anbu stood up to argue.

"Kazegage-sa--"

Gaara shot a glance at the Anbu, telling him to shut up without speaking. The Anbu sat down slowly, his eyes still on Gaara and the package, which left without any arguments.

Lee had gotten dressed since Gaara left, but now he was completely bored. It was always like this. Gaara leaves him to do nothing at home except train outside. There training grounds were nice, but he did most training in his room (or now it was their room). Lee was like a puppy, anytime Gaara was about to come home he sensed it. It was a deep down connection that only he shared with Gaara. Right this moment he was feeling it, but why? Gaara couldn't be on his way home… he just started work hadn't he? But as he listened, he could hear Gaara's footsteps. And was… he running?

Just then Gaara himself burst through the door and locked the door. He walked over normally to the bed and put the package down on the sheets. He started to rip off the letter that was tapped on the package for safety.

"Gaara! What are you doing home?" Lee sat up in surprise.

"We have a package. It's from Naruto."

"Naruto?"

Lee looked at the letter Gaara had just opened; it was mostly scribbles, as if Naruto had written it when he was drunk. It read the following:

"Dear Gaara and Bushy Brow,

Congrates for the new room! What have you done in it yet? Teeheh Never mind I _know!_"

(Gaara took this moment to whisper, "Dear _God,_" to himself)

"Well, we thought that it'd be nice to let you two have a welcoming present. We know that you two will use this. It's Sasuke's favorites too. I expect to visit sometime, after all, the Kage's need to visit ever now and then on an informal meeting! Oh, and Sasuke says hi too! Teeheeheehee HA Ha haHAHAAAA! HA TeeHAA--"

The rest was basicly laughing effects scribbled on the paper. Gaara sniffed the paper a little to smell the sake on the paper. This concluded they were drunk. Probably it was just Naruto that was drunk though. They both looked at each other before opening the box. Who knows what was in the box. It was Naruto after all. Everyone knew he was the most random person with gifts. Gaara unfolded the package lid slowly, almost too slow for Lee.

The package unexpectedly flew open to reveal the goods within. A bundle of adult toys wherever the eye should look lay within the box. It was filled to the brim with chokers, adult videos, outfits for the good stuff, and a mix of all the others. Gaara stared for a minute then caught a glance of Lee's face, which was red as a cherry and his eyes were staring intently at the items. Gaara felt some sweat drops coming on. He got the idea to tease Lee a bit…

"We don't need this," He said pushing the box forward a bit. Lee's gazed broke and he looked at Gaara.

"H… Huh?"

"We don't need it. It's not like you would want it any way," Gaara turned away from Lee, smiling to himself. He could just sense Lee's disappointed and yet surprised face. Lee sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't need it," Lee laughed.

Gaara's smile faded into a questionable frown, "What do you mean by _that?_"

"I'm just saying…" Lee grinned.

"Are you referring that I don't have sexual abilities better than you?" Gaara turned to Lee, a cold dark face about him.

"Well," Lee closed his eyes and faced down. "I am simply _saying._"

Gaara felt his face get hotter and hotter, it wasn't exactly anger but it had more of an embarrassing tone to it. Lee laughed when he looked at Gaara's face.

"Well, I'm going to go _train_ now. It's not like we're going to do anything else any way. Good bye, my Youthful Gaara."

Lee took one more glance at Gaara before he left, hoping to see him gazing at the toy land in front of him but he was only looking at Lee, embarrassed and confused. 'Oh well, I have to get him thinking differently sometime' Lee thought before he opened the door and left. There was a hard silence in the room. Gaara was still staring at the door, hoping he would come back so he could prove him wrong. But after about ten minutes, Gaara realized he wasn't coming back for him.

'I could be sexy. Damn that Lee. He's only going to have me so he shouldn't complain' Gaara thought, turning to the box. He saw the stack of videos, all with amazingly cheesy titles. He picked them up shamelessly; reading the titles, "Erotica, Love You More, and Give it harder" were just some of the most ridiculous titles he ever heard of for movies. He thought for a while. 'I could make better titles… of course… watching them to help me think of some wouldn't hurt…"

He took the whole load and went into the living room, which was a room away from the bedroom. He walked over to the VCR and slid a video in, leaving the others to wait there turn next to the TV. He closed the blinds quickly before the video stared playing. The moans and sexual music started about the time he sat on the cozy chair. 'This isn't anything Lee and I haven't done yet…" His eyes narrowed as he continued watching. 'Why are they _starting_ with the porn?' He thought. He had to turn the volume down because of the loud moans and the sounds of the bed squeaking. The characters… looked a lot like… (The moaning and screams became louder) They almost looked like… him and Lee!

…It was about three quarters of the way over and already Gaara was blushing and breathing heavier. All the gasps and newly discovered movements and positions made Gaara think 'Lee might have been right… But we were _both_ not as sexy as we thought…' He saw one of the men on the video reach down to touch himself and Gaara caught himself doing the same. He quickly backed away, embarrassed by his own actions.

It was jus the climax of the movie, and Gaara was already sweating just a bit. 'Will someone fix the damn heater?!' He just couldn't handle how _loveless_ the acts were. They were only for shear pleasure… unless… that was what it was all about. 'Would that make me 'sexy'?' That was when Gaara actually started thinking about what he would do to become 'sexy.' He narrowed his eyes a little, squinting at the TV. 'What would I do… to be sexy?' he thought. He realized his amazingly stupid thought and shook his head trying to get himself back to his senses. 'What am I thinking? Lee and I have a great sex life already. We don't need--' Just then the TV showed the underdog screaming in pleasure. 'W…we don't need…' Gaara watched on, he was on the edge of his seat, staring and his mouth parted a bit. He didn't have an extreme look of longing, just enough to change his mind. He tried to look away countless times. But his eyes just wandered back.

'I guess… something different wouldn't hurt.' He thought pondering. The tape stopped and Gaara turned off the TV. He stared into the black screen, pondering… Yes. He knew he wanted to do this with Lee…but how? Gaara walked out of the room and into the bedroom. He saw the box that lay helplessly on the bed and he walked over to it, rummaging through it violently. He stopped for a second, looking at something in his hands. He pulled it out and his eyes wandered as he thought, 'This is it. _This_ is what I will use.' He smiled to himself mischievously and waited the arrival of his lover.


	2. Unit 2

Unit Two

Lee pounded on the punching bag again, sending it flying into the air. Once again, he had to go and fix another training item he broke. This was the result of every training practice he had. The bag was about two hundred pounds to the average person, but Lee could pick it up without breaking a sweat. 'Time to go home… I wonder what activities Gaara got into?' he thought greedily. The whole point of him leaving Gaara was so that Gaara could "have time alone" with the presents. It might or might not happen, but maybe Lee's teasing gave it a little push. He took the towel rubbed it all over his face, the sweat running down his neck. 'Aw, Gaara. I wasn't too harsh was I?' he pondered, remembering Gaara's confused face when he left. 'Maybe he had no idea what I really was going for…'

A familiar person came out of the corner of the building near the training grounds. Pink hair and pale skin, she walked over to unsuspecting Lee, who was wiping his sweaty face. He only notice when she wrapped one hand around his neck

"Lee! It's been a while…" she giggled. Lee turned around and was immediately uncomfortable.

"Sakura? What are you doing here in Suna?" Lee blurted.

"The question is why are _you _still here?" she smirked.

Oh, that's right; Lee had been staying in the Suna basically for a mission. But then he and Gaara got together, and Gaara sent excuses to the Konaha. Most of them said, "I have given Lee more missions around the Suna. I'll pay you extra." But in due time, Lee sent to the Hokage a letter saying he was moving here for the time being. Tsunade was pissed of course, but Lee explained that it was for the "missions."

"Well?" Sakura hissed.

"I've been busy."

"Busy? We need you back at the Konaha. And you aren't there."

"So what? I have missions her and I need to fulfill them."

Then Sakura got closer. This was… getting rather uncomfortable for Lee. He backed away a bit. She was almost to his chest.

"So," she whispered. "I need you too!"

Lee wasn't dealing with this. He started to walk away, right before he left he said, "Sakura, you know better."

He left her to her self at the training grounds.

* * *

Gaara looked at himself in the mirror and cringed from embarrassment. 'I'm doing this?' he turned to look at his ass, tilting his head a bit. He wore only a robe… a rather short robe he thought. It went only barely past his ass and had no sash whatsoever to conceal his nudity. Gaara didn't care, after all, he wouldn't need it for what he was about to do. His member was still partially erect from earlier. It made him look like he was… doing something he shouldn't. He tried to cover it a bit.

Gaara walked out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. The bed sheets were perfect; they made a perfect victim of Gaara. He threw off the fluffy sheets and only left the pillow and the mattress cover. 'Wont need them,' he thought, lying down gently on the large bed. He curled up a bit. He could feel Lee's presence getting closer… closer. He relaxed… after all, why would he need to be nervous? He'd done this a thousand times before. '…But ever not like this,' he thought, tensing up a bit. The lamp had an ember glow on Gaara, his hair like fire and bright almond skin. 'Bored… You better get here quick, Lee.'

He could now hear the footsteps slowly getting closer to the door. 'Finally…' He heard the door creak open, but he didn't move. He stayed in his bored position, waiting like a pray mantis. Just waiting… He heard Lee's footsteps stop.

"…Gaara?" Lee whispered softly.

Gaara didn't reply. He was still waiting… Lee paused for a while, then tip-toed over to his side of the bed. He started to take off his clothes, taking a glance at Gaara thinking, 'When did he get that new robe? It looks kind of… skimpy…' When he was found only in his tank top and boxers, he sat on the bed and lay down on the awkwardly bare bed. He spotted the thrown sheets over on Gaara's side of the bed, but he didn't dare get up now. He turned over and reached to turn the lamp off.

Lee felt a sudden attack on him. The surprise was too much at first, and then his recollections of reality told him that the only one here with him is Gaara. Sure enough, it was Gaara's own arms gripping around Lee's waist. He was shaken a bit, the lamp rocked from Lee accidently pushing it. Gaara threw Lee on the bed, and stared hard into his eyes, panting a bit and maybe a trace of a smile.

"Gaara! What is wrong?" Lee said confused and unaware of the situation.

Gaara's eyes were half way open. He licked his lips intensively. He didn't want this to be perfect; he NEEDED it to be perfect. Lee, on the other hand, was clueless. His eyes were wider than normal and he remained breathless.

"Nothing Lee. Nothing at all." Gaara whispered as he leaned down for a kiss. Lee kept his eyes open, barely blinking at the kiss. Gaara grinned at Lee when he pulled up. Gaara crawled his way downward, passing by Lee's chest and snuggling into his abdomen, tangling up the shirt. Lee, himself, suddenly felt this was a different Gaara; another side of Gaara that he had not yet seen before now. Gaara slipped his hand underneath Lee's shirt, lifting it up about half-way before Lee gripped his shoulder to stop him.

"Gaara, tell me what's going on."

Gaara sat up and looked at him in sheer surprise.

"I thought you wanted this," he said with no emotion.

"Wanted what?"

Gaara sulked down a bit and was silent, looking at Lee with the 'you-know-what' glance. Lee suddenly realized before, and how that must have sounded to Gaara.

"Oh! Gaara, you thought I was saying--"

"I'm not sexy enough," Gaara said, sadly. "You left to train when we could have done something else."

Lee pulled Gaara down for a rough kiss, "No, Gaara. I didn't mean that. I meant… well… uh, it doesn't matter." Lee blushed. What he wanted was for Gaara to have time alone with the gifts. To himself. Lee would be satisfied with knowing what Gaara probably did and, oh, the daydreaming he would do on what Gaara could have done. But it was obvious Gaara took it the wrong way and just sulked all day, conjuring up a plan to excite their sex life. This isn't what he planned but… oh well.

"Gaara, that's not what I meant…"

"What did you mean then?" Gaara asked, almost in a loud innocent voice.

"Well, uhh… umm it's not important." He pulled Gaara into a kiss before he could say anything else. But, he just couldn't stand being on the bottom…

Lee flipped Gaara off of him, the robe flying open for him, and rolled on top of the sand ninja. Gaara squirmed a bit, Lee laughing at his face.

"Gaara, what did you want to accomplish by this? Our love life is great! What more do we--"

"Excitement! That's what! It's the same thing the same positions and I'm tired of it." Gaara hissed.

Lee stood up and smirked, sticking his thumb out. "Well, if it's excitement you want, you should have told me sooner!"

Gaara had to admit, Lee's nice-guy pose couldn't be more arousing. Lee pulled off his training shirt he had been wearing all day and threw it off the bed casually. Gaara watched as Lee took off the rest of his clothes, and then Lee leaned in for a passionate kiss, the type of kiss they would make before having sex. This time was no exception.

"Do you really want this?" Lee asked.

"Yes! Don't question me!" Gaara growled, bearing his teeth a bit.

Lee stood up once more and saluted, "Yosh!" He flipped Gaara over and teased his entrance a bit and felt his way under Gaara, letting his hand explore. Lee was almost stalling, using the teases and taunts to get Gaara more and more excited and impatient. Gaara finally shouted, "Please Lee!" Lee pushed in all the way, and bumped into Gaara continuously. Gaara spread his legs more for Lee's movements, his hands gripping and tugging at the sheets.

"Aaahnn!!"

Lee growled. This wasn't what they were used to, and his body was barely getting used to the violent motions towards Gaara. This wasn't hurting Gaara though, proven by the loud moans and hollers of his voice. Lee was rather enjoying this too. He grabbed Gaara's hips firmly and jammed into him more and more. Gaara squirmed and felt dizzy again. He felt like he would get a burn from the sheets almost. Lee licked his lips casually, as if he was looking at the Curry of Life. Gaara used what strength he had to push into Lee, his body motions pleading for more.

Then Gaara started breathing heavier, the tingling sensation grew more and he tightened into a ball, cuming on his belly and the sheets. Lee sighed and rammed into Gaara and let himself go. For a minute or two both were panting… Gaara coughed a few times from his sore throat. Lee pulled out and started to talk.

"If you think I'm going to quit now, you're wrong!" Lee stated.

Gaara gasped, wide eyed, as Lee flipped him on his back and continued to do what Gaara wanted. This was different for Gaara. He felt the bed rock a little from Lee's movements. He tried his best not to moan so much, but there were times he couldn't help it. Gaara turned his head to the side and stared at Lee with a curios look. Lee laughed.

"Are you trying to be sexy again?"

Gaara pouted. "I was _trying_."

Lee smiled gently. "You don't need to try."

Gaara felt warm… this is the feeling he got anytime he was near Lee… when he got close to Lee… when he kissed or made love to Lee. He loved the feeling. Gaara felt his legs surround Lee's sides. The whole thing was over before Gaara knew it. He wished it could last longer, but at least he could nuzzle up with Lee. He heard Lee's heart thumping in his chest, almost as fast as a rabbit. He himself was gasping for air.

"Thank you, Lee," Gaara whispered.

Lee lifted Gaara's chin slightly, pulling him into a kiss. Gaara nuzzled into Lee's shoulder and peacefully dove into a deep sleep thinking, "It has to stay…like…this…"

* * *

Sakura slipped into the Sand Village's mailroom without a trace. She slid a letter in the box mailed to the Kazegage.

"No, Lee. I know exactly why you won't come back to the Leaf Village. I'm not stupid," she thought to herself. "If I can't have you to myself, I'm sure as hell not going to let this demon bastard have you."

She smirked at the letter and left, knowing full well what was going to happen soon enough.


	3. Unit 3

Unit 3

Lee woke up with a bare Gaara on his chest. Gaara was still asleep though, his pale cheeks felt soft against Lee's rough chest. His eyes were only bold black lines and his mouth was partially open for breathing. Lee stretched his free arm then remembered everything from last night.

'Oh yeah…that." he thought.

Then a strange sensation came over Lee. As though he wanted something… He slipped away from Gaara's grasp, making sure not to disturb him. The hard part was when Gaara made a short moan like a child being woken. He put on his training wear, which was no different than any other pair of shorts, and Lee tip-toed over to the box of toys and pulled out the pink handcuffs. He carefully locked both of Gaara's hands in the cuffs, and then placed the chain around the décor of the back of the bed so Gaara couldn't escape. He stuck the keys in his pockets, just to be safe.

'Dear Gaara, I can be a little twisted too,' He thought as he walked to the kitchen.

He made a cup if green tea and almost finished it when he heard Gaara shout for him, "Lee?! What is this?"

Lee was in no rush to get to the bedroom; in fact, he leaned against the door and drank the rest of the tea when he got there. Gaara didn't struggle. He looked at the smirking Lee with a very assertive face. It was Gaara's famous angry stare the Lee only loved when he won after the fight. Lee then took out the handcuff keys and dangled them towards Gaara.

"Lee, I have to be at work in about fifteen minutes. I don't have anything ready. Unlock these handcuffs at once."

"No no. I need to do something I didn't get to do last night with you."

"And that is?"

Lee walked over to the 'toy box' and pulled out random items of his choice. "Break these gifts."

Gaara cringed a little. This was going to take a while… Lee sat on the side of the bed and messed with the toys for a while, finding out how they worked and tortured Gaara with the wait. Lee then pretended like he almost forgot Gaara, and leaned down for a rough kiss. Gaara didn't close his eyes for the kiss though; he stared at Lee with those dagger eyes. Lee crawled his way downward, kissing Gaara's belly as he went. All Gaara could do was think about the complaints when he got to the office. 'The Kazegage of all people shouldn't be late. Set an example for the Anbu. If there was a massive destruction in the village before you got here—'

"Ahh!" Gaara sighed as Lee lapped at Gaara's sex. "Lee… when I…hn…get out of this… I'm gonna—Ahh!" Lee slid in a metal, rod-like object inside of him. It felt familiar, but it was cold and dry. Lee slid it in and out of Gaara for a few minutes and then fount a switch on it. Gaara arched off of the bed, gasping as the cold, hard object started to vibrate. Lee chuckled to himself, knowing that Gaara was secretly enjoying this. Gaara no longer had his angry face on. It was now that priceless face Lee got when he had done something Gaara really liked in sex. Gaara came on his belly, the white liquid dripping out of him. Lee pulled the object out of Gaara and turned it off. Gaara was breathing heavily through his nose, not wanting to let Lee win by panting through the mouth. But the sad fact was that Lee had already won. Lee got out the keys and unlocked the handcuffs.

Gaara stood up, rubbing his wrists. "Now can I go?"

"Not yet. I need you to fix something for me," Lee nodded downward at his bulgy pants. Gaara looked at the pants and then to Lee.

"N…no. You don't mean--?"

Lee nodded. Gaara growled a little as he leaned down, on his elbows and knees. Gaara slid off the training shorts only enough to get Lee's sex out. He sighed; Lee spread his legs out a little. Gaara licked the tip a little, and then slid the whole thing in his mouth. Lee cringed; he wasn't used to Gaara being so quick. Gaara started to bob his head a little then Lee grabbed his red, fuzzy hair and started to guide Gaara. Gaara's saliva covered Lee's sex, lubricating it. Gaara finally wanted to leave, and began sucking on it. Lee groaned. He only had one eye open, watching Gaara. Finally, Lee came in Gaara's mouth, Gaara coughing on it a bit before swallowing completely.

Gaara sat up and scooted off of the bed, growling, "I have to go to something called WORK now. Ever heard of it, Lee?"

Lee shrugged, "I thought you wanted excitement."

"Yes but I didn't want to be delayed in my schedule while doing it. I'd rather have sex at night like we always do."

Lee lay down, putting his hands behind his head. Gaara got dressed as they argued more.

Lee whispered to himself, "Well you don't need to take things out on me."

"What was that?? You were the one that did that just now."

"You were the one that said--!" Lee was silenced be a furious glance of Gaara's blue eyes. Lee rested again, keeping his mouth shut. He wanted to live for the time being. Gaara stomped over to the door then hesitated, sighed, and looked back at Lee with a sad face. He went over and gave Lee a passionate kiss and said, "Sometimes you make me feel bad for what I say."

Lee grinned big, and Gaara left. Lee sat up and scratched the back of his head, as if the perverted side of him left with a hangover. He grumbled to himself, "Ungrateful lover…"

* * *

When Gaara opened the office door, he was surprised by Kankuro's fist slamming on the desk.

"Where the fuck have you been?!" Kankuro shouted.

Gaara was speechless at first then said, "I was busy. Personal business."

Kankuro rolled his eyes and sneered, "Business. PERSONAL business. Really?"

Gaara walked over to the desk, not taking his eyes off of Kankuro. He whispered, "It's none of your concern."

"YOU are the Kazegage! The leader of an entire village! And I am a citizen! It is my full concern!" As Gaara glanced outside of the window Kankuro continued, "I had the whole place searching for you last night. I went to the apartments."

Gaara became more awake to this, "Wh…what did you find?"

"You know damn well what I found. I heard it from outside in the hallways."

Gaara couldn't help but think, 'It was that loud huh? It felt better than it sounded though.'

"It's one thing to be busy but THAT. That was not busy. It was just you and some guy getting it on."

"HEY! Who does all the work around here?!" Gaara yelled.

"ME!!! YOU WERE GONE ALMOST ALL DAY YESTERDAY!!"

Gaara felt his face get hot. He did not want to get these actions from a family member, the people who SHOULD know what happens when he gets mad. He took a deep breath and sat down on the rolling chair. He looked down at the desk, a large rummage of files and confirmations he had to read and sign by the end of the day.

"Don't yell at me, Kankuro."

"I was the one doing all the work," Kankuro slammed his fist on the desk and said, "I did all the work while you had some Leaf Village's dick shoved up your ass!"

Gaara threw the chair down as he got up, screaming, "Don't you DARE go there, Kankuro!"

Gaara was so furious he was practically puffing out smoke. Kankuro gave him the same face in return.

"Just don't put the burdens on me anymore. I have enough trouble with my squad."

Kankuro turned to leave. "So your going to work me like a dog?!" Gaara yelled.

"You seem to like that position, so yes," Kankuro said as he walked out the door. Gaara sat down and tried to vent a little. Kankuro had no respect for him nowadays. Temari came in right as Kankuro left. She stared at Kankuro as he walked out, giving a confused look. She walked over and spoke softly.

"What happened?" she asked.

"He got pissy at me for not being there yesterday," Gaara mumbled as he fidgeted with the office papers.

"Well he had a good reason. I was worried too, you know!" Temari muttered.

"Why are you here, Temari?" Gaara asked.

She slipped an envelope towards Gaara and said, "It's confusing, it says it's to Lee but it was in your box. I think you should figure it out." She gave a faint smile and slowly left.

Gaara went back to the paper work he had on the desk, trying not to look at that letter. One said they had hired some Leaf ninja to take care of some more Orochimaru shit. He was getting so tired of this. He did a quick signature on the paper… then that letter. 'It wouldn't hurt if I peeked…' He picked up the letter and ripped it open. This was one thing he regretted doing, because what he read took away his peace of mind about Lee. It said,

"Dear Lee,

It's Sakura. I need to ask you an important question. Do you still love me like you did along time ago? Meet me at the training grounds as usual. We can go to my house afterwards.

-Sakura"

Gaara gritted his teeth. He gripped the paper so much that the letter ripped. 'Damn bitch.' He felt so much rage…but then he felt tears stream down his face. His eyes watered so much that he couldn't see clearly. 'Lee. How could you??' He pinched his eyes shut. His breathing became shaky and he felt like this was going to be a hard day.

* * *

Lee walked through the door, surprised to see Gaara sitting on the chair near the bed, already waiting for him. Lee smiled a little, and then he felt an aura around the room.

"H…Hi Gaara!" Lee sputtered. There was no answer from Gaara, only a bitter sigh. Lee found himself tip-toeing over to the kitchen. One wrong move could set Gaara off right now. Lee grabbed the nearest food in the refrigerator and stuffed it in his mouth. Ten thousand crunches can get you hungry! He chewed slower when he heard Gaara shift on the bed. One big gulp made his eyes water.

"What did you do today," Gaara asked in a voice like a mother scolding her child.

"I worked out," Lee shrugged. "Why do you ask?"

"Does it offend you that I want to know?" Gaara snapped.

Lee walked over to the bedroom door, leaning on it. He opened his mouth like he was going to speak, but saw Gaara's eyes and stopped. Gaara's eyes were glimmering, as if he was about to cry.

"You don't have to lie to me," Gaara whispered.

"What do you mean?"

"About the training."

Lee fell silent. Gaara knew full well that Lee trains everyday. Why did he doubt it?

"I train everyday! You know that," Lee stated, repeating his thoughts.

Gaara gritted his teeth. 'Damn liar. He lies to me everyday.' Gaara got up and walked past Lee to sit in the living room. Lee gave a hurt look.

'Did he just ignore me?' Lee thought coldly.

Lee wouldn't have this; he walked over and sat on the arm rest of the chair. This was the part of the fights that Lee would stick his neck out and hold a knife to it for Gaara, just for loyalty. He put his hand on Gaara's opposite cheek and turned Gaara's face towards him. He leaned in for a kiss, closed his eyes… but Gaara pushed Lee away violently with his hand. Lee fell off the chair, his ass hitting the ground hard. Gaara stormed off pass Lee, not even glimpsing the impact of the injury. Lee looked at Gaara in total surprise. He had never done that before…

"What's wrong with you, Gaara?"

He snapped, "What's wrong with me?? What the hell is wrong with you! Lying, and then pretending nothing happened, and then you take complete advantage of me!"

"I don't know what you're--"

"And yet, you're still good at playing innocent," Gaara added. "I never asked to be with a liar…"

Lee felt enraged. Before he could think he shouted, "And I didn't ask for some demon-ridden son of a bitch to be my lover!"

Gaara's eyes widened, he was blinded with tears. Lee scrambled up, his breathing shaky. Gaara held himself.

"G…Gaara… I didn't mean that--"

"Get out," Gaara breathed.

"W…what?"

"GET OUT!" Gaara screamed. Lee only ran out in complete fear, he didn't want to think about calming Gaara down right now. When the door slammed shut, Gaara shook and tears streamed down his face…

'Lee…. How could you?'


	4. Unit 4

Unit 4

It had been three weeks after Lee and he broke up, but it never felt right. Gaara hated sleeping alone at night, He didn't have Lee taking up seventy percent of the bed but still it was a gap in his life.

Gaara woke up slowly, hearing a whisper, "Gaara, it's time to wake up! We stayed up too late last night again…"

Gaara gasped and sat up in an instant. He looked behind him on what was Lee's side of the bed, but nothing. He gazed sadly at the room and felt as if he would cry.

'Now my mind is playing tricks…' Gaara turned his body so he was sitting on the edge of the bed.

The golden glow of the lamp shone on Gaara's skin. He realized the longer he spend without Lee, the more he missed him.

"But I can't go crawling back to him," Gaara growled to himself.

It was shear willpower that got him out of bed, shear willpower that put on his clothes for him, and shear willpower that got him through the doors and to the offices. Gaara was usually greeted by the Anbu at the doorways, but even they hesitated to say something. Temari was waiting for him to arrive at the desk. Even she was shocked by Gaara's state.

"G…Good morning, Gaara," Temari said with a hint of affection. She walked with Gaara to his seat and when he sat down she put her hands on the desk and leaned in to ask, "Is everything alright?"

"No," Gaara said in a sad voice, which almost sounded like he was sick, deep down he felt sick.

"Well, perk up there's someone here to see you," Temari smiled.

'Here it is… he's going to come bursting through that door I know it. He's going to beg forgiveness and we will hug and be happy again. I know--"

"Helloooo, Gaara!" interrupted the most unwelcoming voice in the world.

Naruto skipped, literally skipped, to the desk. Gaara didn't need this cheery mood in front of him at the moment, and worse, Sasuke Uchiha followed right behind him, acting as cool as a cucumber, without a care in the world. Gaara made it clear that he didn't have time for this. He turned to the papers on his desk and read them, not gazing even once at the guests.

"Oh come on, Gaara!!! Can you be cheery for once?!" Naruto blurted, his actions were silently scolded by Temari.

Gaara gave a hurt look as he thought, 'The only way I can be happy is if things could go back to normal.'

The deeper voice of Sasuke stepped in, "We didn't come all the way from the Konaha just to watch you mope."

'But you mope every day,' Gaara thought.

Naruto walked over to the Kazekage desk and slammed his hands right on it. Gaara jumped from fright, but returned to the zombie he was in an instant. Naruto's face was stern, Gaara felt like Naruto was frisking him for any secrets unknown.

"Something is terribly wrong," Naruto growled, Gaara looking around in a certain fear. "Where is Lee?"

Gaara's face became sadder. He hung his head low and asked Temari to get out. Naruto didn't loose eye contact with Gaara.

The second Temari closed the doors Naruto spoke, "Now tell us… what's wrong?"

"Lee and I…" Gaara whispered, trying to hide his sadness. "Lee and I broke up."

"What do ya mean, 'broke up?'" Naruto cringed.

"As in, had a fight and decided it was over."

"Decided what was--?"

"Oh shut up, Naruto. You know what he means," Sasuke interrupted.

Gaara looked up at Naruto, and then looked at Sasuke who turned away quickly. Gaara laid back to seem more relaxed, lying with his body. Naruto got even closer with those pitiful eyes.

"It didn't work out, that's all," Gaara breathed. "Why are you two here?"

"Well…" Naruto said, scratching his head. "We need a place to stay."

"And the dork spent all our money on ramen," Sasuke blurted.

"It's not my fault the Suna has one of the best ramen stores!" Naruto argued. "Right next to Ichiraku Ramen of course."

Gaara sighed, "What do you want me to do?"

Long pause.

"We stay with you?" Naruto whimpered.

Sasuke groaned and wiped his forehead.

"Absolutely not," Gaara said in his Kazegage manner.

Sasuke stepped in, "We can help you with Lee in exchange for a place to sleep."

"And eat!!!" Naruto added.

Gaara sighed, "There's no way you can get Lee and me back together again, but I'll let you two stay at my place for a while."

"We will help you though! I make a Hokage promise!!!" Naruto held his fist out as a promise.

* * *

Gaara opened the door and threw the keys on the bed.

"This is it," Gaara mumbled as Naruto and Sasuke gazed around. "You have to be in bed by 9:00 pm. The couch in the living room unfolds into a bed, so you need to use the futon in the closet. Put it up every morni--"

"Hey!! Is this your bed?!" Naruto interrupted.

"Y-yes. Don't tou--"

"To believe you and Lee had sex on this bed over a thousand times!"

"W…well, not that many times b-- that's none of your business!!!" Gaara blushed.

Naruto jumped on the bed on his belly and rested before crawling his hands backward and putting his ass in the air.

Naruto mocked, "Ooo, Lee! Right there!!!"

Gaara stomped to the bed and lifted the mattress making Naruto fall off giggling. Sasuke stifled a laugh as well.

"Oh come on Gaara! It's just a joke!" Naruto sighed.

"Yeah, and anyways, it's more like this," Sasuke got in a pose and moaned, "Oooh Lee! More!"

More laughing… more Gaara blushing. Then Naruto pointed to the toy box.

"What's that?" Naruto tilted his head, questioning.

"It's the… you mean you don't know???" Gaara asked, surprised.

Naruto and Sasuke gave dull expressions while Gaara looked at them like they were crazy.

"You two sent that to us when we first moved in here!"

"Huh?" Sasuke added.

"You know!! The, umm, very secret… the, umm, ero- eroti--"

"Hey! It's a dildo!!!"

"Uh, please don't--!"

"Gaara, we never knew you and Lee were this intimate…" Sasuke mumbled.

"N-no!" Gaara put up his hands in refusal. "They're the presents you and Naruto gave us!!!"

There was a long pause while Naruto and Sasuke reflected, Sasuke scratching his head.

"It sounds like us…" Naruto got up and walked to Sasuke whispering, "Were we drunk at that time?"

Sasuke shrugged.

"Well… go get the bed in the living room ready," Gaara rubbed his eyes. "I better not hear a word out of you two."

Naruto and Sasuke walked through the door to the living room. Naruto ran over to the window, where he must have saw something exciting.

"Oh?! Gaara! Come here!"

Gaara hesitated, but when he saw what was down a couple stories down he cringed. Lee and Sakura were strolling through the night, laughing and talking and having a wonderful time.

"Damn bitch," Gaara growled.

"So you don't care about Lee anymore right?" Naruto whispered.

Gaara looked away from the window, eyes narrowed and arms crossed, "Not at the least."

"Then why do you look worried?" Naruto asked.

Gaara's face softened when he realized Naruto saw past his mask. Gaara looked Naruto in the eyes during a long awkward pause.

"…Do you want us to help you now?" Naruto mumbled.

"…Yes," Gaara sighed. "I don't know how you'll help, but yes."

There was a long silence of reassurance from the two ninjas, just before Sasuke blurted, "Is the stay here going to have so much silence?"

"Shutup, Sasuke!" Naruto rawred, "Can't you take some dramatic scenery for once?!"

Sasuke and Naruto pulled out the couch bed and started to make it upp before Gaara asked, "How are you going to pull it off?"

"What, Lee?" Naruto said, trying to be clueless. "We have a few tricks p our sleaves!"


	5. Unit 5

Unit 5

"Shh! Don't want to wake Gaara up!"

Gaara lay in bed, covers up to his ear and his eyes barely open.

'What the fuck is going on…?' he thought.

Gaara slowly sat up and rubbed his eye. Just then, there was a moan. It was faint, but Gaara knew it was a sex moan. When he gained his sense back he felt a shock come about him.

"Shut up, you dope!" The voice was clearly Sasuke.

Gaara threw off the covers and kicked the door to the living room.

"NOT ON MY COUCH!!!"

"Damnit, Naruto! It was you, wasn't it?!" Sasuke whispered.

"Just let us finish??" Naruto's voice cracked.

Gaara's face was hot red. "No!!! No no no!!! Go to bed!!!!"

Gaara heard a groan and rustling sheets. Silence.

'Finally,' Gaara sighed. He stumbled back to bed and threw the covers so far over his head that the end of the sheets almost went past his ass. After about thirty minutes of trying to fall back asleep, Gaara heard the sheets moving again.

'No stopping them when they're in the mood,' Gaara sighed.

Gaara fell into a deep sleep in no time and all he could think about was Lee. His dreams became more intense night after night.

_There was a sudden knock at the door._

"_Gaara? Are you there?" It was unmistakably Lee's voice. Gaara hesitated before he slid off the bed._

_He leaned up against the door and mumbled, "Lee? What do you want?"_

"_Mmm, just wanted to talk…" Lee replied._

_Gaara opened the door. Lee had on his training outfit and was wiping his forehead with a small hand towel._

"_Talk about what?" Gaara whispered, looking away._

_Lee stepped in to the house, "Nothing important."_

"_If it's not important then leave. I'm very busy." Gaara responded._

_Lee put a hand on Gaara's shoulder, "We both know that's a lie."_

_Lee steered Gaara onto the bed. His hand went from his shoulder down to his waist. Lee stripped off Gaara's night shirt, unaware of Gaara's complaining._

"_You liar! You didn't want to talk! You just wanted to get in my pants, you foul man!" Gaara screamed._

"_Every time you say that it only hurts you," Lee growled in his ear. "You know I'd never do that to you. And I know you open up more when we have sex."_

_Lee teased Gaara by rubbing Gaara's entrance through his boxers. He jabbed, rubbed, and almost forced one inside. Gaara shut his eyes tightly as Lee's hands caressed Gaara's dick through the underwear. Lee bent over and put his mouth over Gaara's neck. He kissed it deeply then bit down hard. Gaara screamed._

"_That hurts! Stop!"_

_Lee lifted up and gave Gaara a deep kiss, Gaara's groans rejecting. Lee's free hand grabbed one of Gaara's nipples and tugged and pinched at it. Gaara clawed at the sheets trying to bear it. Lee's kisses trailed down passed his bellybutton. His hand let go of the nipple. Lee pulled off the training shirt and fake thrusted into Gaara's ass, boxers and training shorts still intact. Lee slid the boxers off just enough to show Gaara's ass and nothing else. He used both hands to spread Gaara's cheeks and rub his bulge on Gaara's entrance._

_When Lee was done with that move, He took one finger and circled the tip of Gaara's erection. When he pulled the boxers off of Gaara, glimmering pre-cum dripped off of both the boxers and Gaara's dick. Gaara moaned of embarrassment._

'_He's never had me do that so fast…'_

_Lee threw the boxers aside and put both hands on Gaara's thighs._

"_Now," Lee said. "What do you regret most?"_

"_Being with you!" Gaara spat._

"_Stop lying," Lee said._

_Lee used his hands to spread Gaara's legs wide, revealing everything to him. He crawled down and lapped at Gaara's wet dick. Gaara bit his lip. He knew what Lee was doing. Lee was torturing the answers out of him. They would do this as a joke when they first started dating. It would be a series of foreplay moves to get him to blurt out how much he loved Lee. It was a test of will._

_Lee lifted up and said grinning, "As soon as you tell me the truth, I let you finish."_

"_Finish wha--"_

_Lee flipped Gaara over suddenly. Gaara struggled to sit up but just as Gaara was in the right position; Lee grabbed both of Gaara's wrists and pulled them behind him. Gaara's arms were being used as reins for Lee. Lee pushed himself inside Gaara, making him cry out in a painful pleasure. He was pushed forward as Lee went in, and pulled back by Lee when he slid out._

"_In only a month of out break up you've already become as tight as a virgin. I've barely got the tip in," Lee laughed._

"_Don't say that!" Gaara blushed._

"_Why? Does it make you closer?" Lee asked, knowing the answer._

_Lee yanked on Gaara's arms, pulling himself all the way into Gaara, making him cry out in pain. If he could, Gaara would be grabbing the pillow, biting it, or touching his own dick, but Lee obviously thought ahead. As much as Gaara pretended like he didn't want this, he knew deep down this is what he was waiting for. He wanted Lee back. And now he knew Lee wanted him back too._

_Lee tugged on Gaara's arms, pulling himself deeper. Gaara felt his stomach flex as he felt a pleasure spreading from his member to his entire body. Just before he was about to cum, Lee pulled out and pushed Gaara down, keeping his hands behind his back. Gaara struggled as he was held down tight._

"_Tell me now!" Lee demanded._

"_There is nothing TO tell!!!" Gaara denied._

"_The more you wait, the more you will feel the pain of pleasure."_

_That was Lee. He never stopped speaking of youth and never stopped coming up with phrases during sex. Gaara fell the urge to do anything; touch, rub, feel, but he wasn't able to do any of it. His body began to quiver a bit from the wanted orgasm._

"…_Breaking up…" Gaara mumbled with his eyes closed._

"_What?"_

"_I regret breaking up with you!" Gaara shouted. He buried his head in the sheets, waiting for a reply._

"_Good," Lee said._

_Gaara felt hot liquid squirt on his body._

"_That's gross!" said a familiar voice._

_Gaara turned his head to see the intruders. At the edge of the bed were Naruto and Sasuke, both staring at Gaara. He blushed with embarrassment as he thought, 'This can't be happening!'_

Gaara woke when a pillow hit his head.

"Wake up you pervert!" Naruto shouted.

"Hmm? What happ…" Gaara got up to see the two leaf village ninjas standing at the end of his bed.

"What the hell were you dreaming about?!" Naruto growled.

Gaara looked down at the extruding sheets above his crotch. Gaara pulled the sheets up to cover himself, like it helped at all. At least he could cover his red face in the sheets he had in his hand.

"We'll leave so you can… finish your business," Sasuke mumbled, looking away.

When they walked away into the kitchen, Gaara finally lifted his head up in shock.

'What the hell just happened?' Gaara looked at the door, then to the sheets. 'I thought Lee was… a dream? It must have been. But it seemed so real.'

Gaara had no other choice as he began to finish off his erection.

'I'm such a disgusting man,' he thought. 'I can't believe I dreamt about _that._ And the worst part is Naruto won't ever let this down. He's probably going to find some way to embarrass me more. Damn Naruto spending all his money—' He came. ' and having to live with me.'

Gaara quickly wiped off the liquids with a sheet and looked around self-consciously, 'I got to get dressed and get out quick before Sasuke and Naruto question me about this.'

He didn't even put on his undershirt on before leaving, so underneath the Kazegage robe all he had on was his shorts. He left as quietly as he could so Naruto and Sasuke didn't hear.

* * *

'Construction files… hospital bills… arrest complaints…' Gaara felt himself dozing off a little. 'Damn Sasuke and Naruto. Waking me up so late…'

Gaara dozed off a bit, almost having a dream about Lee again. 'Doesn't matter… no one's here…' He nuzzled his face against the stack of papers. So quiet in the room… everything was a little hazy…

He jumped up when he heard someone come through the doors.

"What the hell? Do I have to help you with the paper work too?"

Gaara relaxed a little. It was only Kankuro, stubborn, but a good brother deep down. Kankuro crossed his arms at him. He was still pissed at Gaara but he knew something was up.

"What's wrong with you?" Kankuro asked.

"Nothing of your concern," Gaara grumbled.

"It is, damnit, and you need to tell me. I can't be in the dark forever," Kankuro paused. "You and Lee had more than a break up. It couldn't have happened that suddenly."

Gaara's face scrunched up from the mention of Lee. He tried to pretend like he didn't hear him as he started fumbling through the paper work. Kankuro came over and said some things that Gaara was too tired to understand.

"You can't keep doing this!" Kankuro shouted as he smacked his hand on top of Gaara's stack of papers.

Gaara snarled, "Doing what? I don't have a clue--"

"Don't play stupid with me! I know there has to be more."

Gaara looked down at the paper work that had a hand right on top of it for a while.

"He was cheating on me." Gaara said, shaking his head.

"What? He couldn't--"

"Well, he did," Gaara snapped. "And I was too naive to see it."

"No, Gaara. Explain. Who was he cheating on you with?"

Gaara hissed out a laugh. 'I can't believe he's going to this extent.'

"Sakura."

Gaara leaned back in the chair and crossed his arms while there was an awkward silence in the room. Kankuro stood looking at Gaara, never leaving his eyes.

"That's impossible," Kankuro said bluntly.

"No it's not--"

"Yeah, it is. Sakura came here the day before you two broke up."

"What? No. That's not right… I didn't sign any papers allowing her in," Gaara said, surprised.

Kankuro walked over to the window, looking at the village below.

"You were gone for a whole day, remember? I signed the papers that allowed Naruto and Sasuke in as well."

"No, he cheated on me when he was training! Or that's what the letter said…"

"What letter? Lee was training. We had to fix a bunch of training posts he wrecked. I had to watch him a couple times. After that sometimes we'd go eat ramen near your apartments. He didn't have time to cheat."

Gaara stood up, shocked. All he could do is look at the papers in front of him.

"Oh no," Gaara breathed. "I made a huge mistake."

Gaara turned to Kankuro, "What do I do?"

Kankuro gave a look of pity at Gaara as he replied, "Go apologize to Lee. He'll forgive you if you tell him what happened."

"He won't forgive me. I said some really rude things to him…"

"That's one of your problems. Now figure out the rest and go talk to him."

Kankuro walked out of the room shouting to Gaara as if he was a mile away, "And maybe Lee has some problems too. Who knows?"

Gaara slumped back down in the chair. He pushed his hair back with his hand as he thought of what he should do. 'I know I should talk to him, but how will I know he wants me back?' Gaara breathed out a laugh. 'This is just like the beginning… when we first started going out.' He had to talk to Kankuro for that problem too. He remembered how nervous he was, and how Kankuro acted like he couldn't care less. 'What was it that Kankuro said that inspired me to go…?' He scratched his head.

"_Gaara, it's better to regret something you have done rather than something you haven't done. You are going to live in a world of confusion if you don't express how you feel."_

'That's it… I have to tell Lee. I have to tell him everything.'


	6. Unit 6

Unit 6

Lee's new apartment was nothing compared to the one he had with Gaara. There was barely a view, it was small, and the bedroom was more for a child than an adult. Not to mention the sliding glass doors were right next to the bed, begging to have a robber break in and steal everything in sight. There were no curtains on top of that.

Lee had a picture frame of Gaara right next to his bed.

'Gaara couldn't have been himself,' he thought, lying on the bed. 'It's only a matter of time before Gaara comes to his senses…'

It sucked sleeping alone. In the middle of the night he would roll over and be careful not to hit Gaara when in the process, only to realize Gaara isn't there.

'What am I going to do with my life…? I can't go to the training grounds, he'll be expecting that. And I can't talk to him about this. What if he's still mad at me?'

Lee rolled over away from the picture of Gaara on his night stand. He knew Gaara could hold a grudge for a long time. The last words Gaara said to him was, "Get out." Lee knew that wasn't good. Not one bit. Trying to decide what to do was like playing hide and go seek with Gaara. He didn't want to be spotted, but he wanted the game over quickly. Lee knew Gaara probably wouldn't talk to him, but he kind of wanted to, like how they did before he asked Gaara out.

A knock at the door woke Lee up from his daydream.

"Who's there?" Lee stood up.

"It's just me," said a feminine voice. "Can I talk to you?"

Lee rolled his eyes. He didn't want to deal with this person in a time like this.

Sakura opened the door, wearing her usual flashy pink.

"What do you want?" Lee asked, not looking at her. "I thought we agreed to stop talking after that night on the street."

"Have you lost your manners so fast?"

"And you have manners?"

Lee didn't see Sakura pout.

"Hey, why don't we go get something and talk?" she walked over to the bed and sat next to him, uncomfortably close. Lee leaned away from her to talk.

"Like what?" Lee asked.

"There's a great ramen shop here," she replied, not paying attention to Lee's position.

"There's no way I'm going out with you," Lee looked away and got up, almost walking out the door before Sakura said something else. The last time they went to 'go get something and talk' Lee felt very uncomfortable. Not only did he feel like he was cheating on Gaara, but he also felt like Gaara was watching him. No way in hell would Lee go out with her again.

"You should," Sakura said. "For your sake."

Lee stopped dead in his tracks, "What do you mean?"

"I mean I know about your relationship with the Kazegage," she pulled out a small ear piece from her ears and showed it to Lee, keeping a good distance.

"Gaara doesn't have his sand powers any more. Those Akatsuki were nice enough to take that Shukaku away. I could easily send out my team to take him away and do what's necessary."

"What do you mean by 'necessary'?" Lee became pale.

Sakura grinned, "_I mean_ I could do away with him any minute. So you better do what I say. There are ninjas watching him twenty-four seven."

Lee felt cornered. He knew he should just forget about Gaara, he had dumped him anyways. But he just couldn't think about Gaara being killed. Lee stared at the earpiece, thinking intently about Gaara's life.

'No, I can't let Gaara die like that,' Lee gritted his teeth. 'Damn, being so caught off guard like this, I'm tied to a corner here! I can't believe she would black mail me.'

"What do you want me to do?" Lee asked, hopeless.

* * *

Gaara finished writing down the apology letter. He tried to make it as casual as possible, but made it serious as well. He folded it into thirds and opened the window, ready to jump from building to building to get to Lee's current residence. Just as he put a foot on the window ledge, he paused.

'Wait, would I look like a fool going there? What if Lee's not at home? What if he doesn't accept the apology and gets mad?' Gaara shook his head to get all the negative thoughts out, 'I got to do this. Lee's probably as confused as I am, if not more.'

He leaped out the window, landing on the top of a business building. He stood up straight and held the letter up to reflect on his plans. He felt the urge to go back in the office, but he didn't want to give up on his relationship with Lee.

Though it was in the middle of the night, the Suna was still busy. The only way Gaara could see when he was leaping from building to building was by the street lights and restaurants that were open late. Gaara didn't notice he had the letter up to his mouth, almost in a kissing gesture. When he landed on a particular apartment, he took time to look around. He closed his eyes and started to sense the chakras in the building. Lee's chakra was very different; after all he was only able to do taijutsu. He ignored all other chakras in the building as he climbed down a ladder to find Lee's room. Only one room's light was on, the one that Lee was definitely in. The metal balcony was shaky; Gaara even hesitated to get on. He pressed his body on the cold wall, making sure not to show himself too quickly.

Gaara took in a breath of the cold night air. He could see his breath as he exhaled, almost trying to push his anxiety out of him. He didn't know why he was so nervous, this was Lee after all. Lee was a part of his soul; he shared every moment with him. Gaara realized one crucial fact at that moment.

'No wonder I feel lost without him…'

He turned his head to peek at through the screen door, taking a minute to let his eyes adjust. He started to see Lee's figure, as well as another. They seemed to be merging together, like whispering to each other. Gaara started to feel uncomfortable…

'Who…?'

Pink hair covered Lee's face as Gaara watched in confusion. He felt extremely uncomfortable, as if he wanted to run away. He also felt like a pervert, watching such things through a glass door. Then a pain shot through Gaara as Sakura revealed her face more, staring into Lee's eyes with a smile. Then she leaned in for another kiss, letting her hand feel on Lee, his Lee. The Lee that Gaara had kissed and felt as well. Gaara gritted his teeth.

'Don't touch him! Don't even dare!' Gaara thought in pure anger as he bared his teeth.

Sakura dared though; her hands getting into his jumpsuit and her arms wrapping around him. Gaara looked at Lee, his anger fading a bit before coming back. Lee didn't even pull away! He just sat there and took it! Gaara felt cold tears run down his face. That was his Lee. She had no right.

Gaara closed his eyes and forced his head to turn away. He took the letter from his hands and shredded it.

'Damnit…' Gaara let the shredded bits fly from his hands.

Gaara walked over to the balcony ladder and started to climb down. He didn't feel up to jumping back to the office anymore. The bars on the ladder were freezing, but it didn't matter. The cold weather made his hands numb. He needed something to take his mind off of this incident. Just a nice long walk…

* * *

Gaara curled up in his bed, a little cold, but he didn't have the willpower to pull the covers up over him. The images of Lee and Sakura were still fresh in his mind, and he couldn't get rid of them no matter how much he cried or how hard he blinked. His legs were pulled upward and his arms hugged him tightly. He could here loud footsteps coming towards his apartment.

'Damn them. They have a great life together yet Lee and I had a stronger bond,' Gaara envied. 'Off at a club again, I presume?'

Silence left the air as the door flung open and the air was filled with laughter and the smell of sweat. Gaara glanced at the clock. It was past midnight. He hid his face in the pillows as they started to walk past him and push the bed around in a joking manner. Gaara made a faint sob for them to stop.

"What's wrong, Gaara?!" Naruto shouted, continuing to shake the poor, upset Gaara.

"Naruto, I think you should stop. I think Gaara's serious," Sasuke mumbled.

Naruto stopped shaking the bed and instead victimized Sasuke, "What, is he on his man-period or something?!"

"Naruto, if you don't shut the fuck up right now--!!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto let go of Sasuke and seemed almost shocked that someone stood up to his ADHD. Sasuke pushed Naruto out of the way and hesitantly sat down next to Gaara and laid a hand on his back. The sense of excitement suddenly left the room.

"Hey…" Sasuke whispered, gently nudged Gaara in a tender way. "What's the matter?"

'Those words…'

Gaara curled up more into a tight cocoon and broke into tears in the pillow.

'Like someone actually cares…'

This time Naruto went on the other side of the bed and laid down next the Gaara, propping himself up with his arm.

"Please tell us," Sasuke said. "We're here for you. Come on."

Gaara scooted his face down the pillow so that only his mouth was free.

"Lee…"

"Yes? What happened?"

"Lee was with Sakura."

Sasuke shifted his position, "Wait… so the rumors were true?"

"I don't know! I went to talk to Lee and she was with him. They were--"

"I don't even want to know. Please just…" Sasuke started rubbing his nose in a frustrated manner. "Don't even go there."

"Okay," Gaara whispered in response. "But what am I going to do?"

"You let us handle this. I didn't want to get involved, but if Sakura is involved then so am I."

Naruto scratched his head, "Ever since Sasuke rejected her after he came back to the Konaha, she's been kind of… What's the term?"

"Bitchy?"

"Yea, that," Naruto said, pointing a finger at Sasuke.

Gaara slowly began to sit up. "Okay, so what are you going to do?"

"Gaara, we've told you this!" Naruto stuck out his Mighto Gai pose. "We have a few tricks up our sleeves!"


	7. Unit 7

Unit 7

Lee crept out of the cotton sheets, revealing all of himself. He took the jumpsuit on the ground near him and started to slip it on, putting his legs through the holes. Next to him on the bed laid Sakura, fast asleep. He tried to put the jumpsuit on as quietly as possible.

'If I can get out of here, maybe she won't follow,' Lee thought. 'And I can warn Gaara. We can alert the security to protect Gaara or I'll fight to protect him.'

Lee felt nervous to go back, Gaara may not accept him or he may just try to hurt him.

'No… Gaara wouldn't hurt me…' Lee gritted his teeth in silence. 'But if he found out what I just did…he just might.'

Lee finally got everything on. He slipped out the door, not even bothering to close it because it would be too loud. His walk slowly turned into a jog out the front exit and down the streets.

'I have to get to Gaara,' Lee thought with absolute determination.

* * *

Gaara woke up that morning, his throat was sore and his nose was partially stuffy from crying so much last night. The only sent that went through his nose was the smell of eggs and a breakfast being cooked. Gaara got up and unconsciously brought his blanket with him. The sunlight shone on the kitchen where Naruto was cooking in an unfamiliar apron. Sasuke was sitting at the table, patiently waiting. Sasuke turned toward Gaara.

"Aw, look whose up," Sasuke smirked. "And he's in his pajamas and blanket."

Naruto kept cooking and without turning said, "I hope he's damn hungry 'cause I made too much again."

Gaara was still halfway asleep as he groaned, "Naruto? I didn't know you could cook…"

"Hells yea I can!" Naruto blurted. "After living by myself all my life? I AM my mother, god dammit!"

Sasuke laughed so hard he teared up, "Anyways, Gaara, why don't you get dressed? The food will still be here when you…wake up a bit more."

Gaara just started to turn to go back to his room when Sasuke quietly added, "And some one's here…to see you." But unfortunately, Gaara didn't catch the last bit and he closed the door to get dressed in peace. Gaara put on his usual, nothing special. He slowly woke up after splashing a bit of water on his face.

Gaara walked to the living room, finally awake and ready for almost anything. Well, almost…

Sasuke shifted a bit, "Gaara… there's someone here to see you."

'Oh god… this chakra…' Gaara turned to the source. 'No fucking way…'

"Gaara! I--"

Before anymore was said, Gaara sprinted for the bathroom, closing the door behind him, locking it, then in a child-like manner pressed his back against the door. He sunk to the floor. He could hear Lee in the kitchen. "What's wrong with him? I didn't even get to say hi!" Sasuke shouted at him in return. "See? I told you you should have taken it slow. But no one listens to me!" More arguing. Gaara drew his legs inward towards his chest. He had a tight death-grip on them. He couldn't help but cry.

'Why is he here?' Gaara thought in pain. 'I don't want to see him…not now.'

Gaara couldn't remember a time he did not want to see Lee…

The arguing stopped after he heard a small conversation.

"Lee!!! You're so thick headed that you can't realize… Naruto… what are you doing?"

A calm yet firm voice said, "Get out of my way."

For about ten seconds the place was silent. Then the arguing continued like a mindless war. But just as it began, Gaara heard a small knock at the bathroom door.

"Gaara, can I please come in?" It was Naruto.

Gaara scooted up a bit so that Naruto could enter. "Yea…I guess."

Naruto slowly opened the door, with it the air filled with arguing and meaningless insults. Naruto came in head first; he looked around as if waiting for something to be thrown at him. When he turned to Gaara, his facial expression went from curiosity to pity. "Oh Gaara…" He closed the door behind him and squatted down facing Gaara. Gaara tried his best to cover his face and wipe away his tears, but his eyes were still red.

"Gaara, we need to talk," Naruto leaned in a bit so the others outside wouldn't hear him.

"Why? I'm fine…"

"Gaara," Naruto laid a hand on Gaara's shoulder. "Being an underdog as well, I know that's not the case."

"Why…" Gaara looked directly at Naruto. "Why did you two bring Lee here?"

"We didn't," Naruto shifted to sit with his legs crossed. "He came here at 3 o' clock. You were practically knocked out. Bushy Brow sounded urgent, so we let him stay in the kitchen. Even when we offered him the bed, he said he didn't want to sleep. So we went back to sleep. When we woke up again, he was standing in the corner stretching his legs and he looked very stressed."

Gaara looked down, 'I wonder what he's thinking about…'

Naruto got up and stopped whispering, "You need to go talk to him. Now."

"I don't know if I can. Naruto, he…" Gaara sighed. "He hurt me. I don't know if I can confront him after what he did."

"Good, you've taken the first step; discovering out the problem."

"But I don't even know if he wants to talk to me."

"Then why did he come here? I'm sure he didn't want to see Sasuke and me."

Gaara got up, thinking, 'Damn. I've got no choice.' He opened the door. Lee didn't notice right away; he was still arguing with Sasuke. Gaara took in a deep breath. When Lee finally realized Gaara was out, the fighting ceased. Gaara found no control in his legs and he started walking towards Lee... He stopped at the door leading to the kitchen.

"Why are you here?" Gaara asked with a sense of strength.

"Gaara! I--" Lee began.

"Don't…" Gaara stared Lee down. "Just…don't…"

Lee sighed and released his tense shoulders. A silence went on for about five minutes, with both Naruto and Sasuke shifting around uncomfortably.

"Well!!! We have to go!" Naruto shouted, gesturing to Sasuke.

"But…the food…" Sasuke gazed to the meal.

Naruto pointed to the door urgently, giving Sasuke no choice. Sasuke and Naruto reluctantly stepped out of the apartment, leaving Gaara and Lee in the most awkward silence. Gaara crossed his arms and closed his eyes, waiting for Lee to start pleading to him about something… anything.

Lee stepped one foot closer to Gaara, starting, "Gaara… I need to talk with you…"

"I don't want you here," Gaara opened his eyes to talk. "Not now. I don't know what you need to tell me, but I want you out right now."

Lee felt a pain in his chest, "Gaara!! I will not leave! It is my duty to protect you!"

Gaara felt tears come to his eyes. He looked away from Lee, his eyes wide and filled with tears. He felt so vulnerable… so weak…

"Get…out…" Gaara shut his eyes tight.

"Gaara, don't," Lee began to walk towards him.

"Don't touch me! Get out!" Gaara began to hug himself. He bent over forward from crying.

"Gaara, I won't!" Lee put his hands on Gaara's shoulders, holding him from a safe distance. Gaara pulled away, but Lee still held a firm grip.

"Let go!" Gaara cried repetitively. Lee slowly pulled the squirming Gaara in until he was fully embraced by Lee.

Lee buried his face in Gaara's shoulders mumbling softly in his ears, "I won't leave you… not again."

Gaara's eyes were tightly closed, tears streaming from his eyes. He slowly gripped Lee's sides, feeling that the warmth was inescapable. He opened his mouth to whisper, "Stay…"

"I will," Lee hugged harder. Images went through Lee's mind of that night with Sakura. The kiss… the pain in his heart… and the never ending feeling of betrayal, especially the part where it all got out of control.

'Gaara… I'm so sorry,' Lee thought in regret. 'Forgive me.'

* * *

"Lady Sakura, what do you wish us to do?" a deep voice asked through ear phones. Binoculars revealed Lee and Gaara embracing through the bedroom window.

"Hmm…" Sakura mumbled. "I was sure Gaara wouldn't want him back… Keep an eye on them. If they have intercourse, then take Gaara. But make sure Lee is nowhere near when you do, it may cause trouble."

"I won't have a problem, I promise," a fiery voice challenged.

"I don't care. Don't make any stupid moves. Gaara may be feisty, but he has no sand powers anymore, or none that we can't handle. Lee's body is mine now, but Gaara doesn't know. Surely Lee doesn't have the courage to tell Gaara."

"And if he does?" An assertive yet calm voice questioned.

"He'll be too late," Sakura laughed.

"Yes Lady Sakura," all three voices sounded in unison. "Over and out."


	8. Unit 8

Unit 8

_Lee let his hands glide down the pail, smooth body. He could feel the warm body get goose bumps and let out a small sigh. He bent down and nestled his lips in the curve between the neck and shoulder. He left a trail of kisses and bite marks as he made his way to the back of the ear, getting red messy hair in his face. Lee heard a sweet moan; an encouragement to continue._

_He lifted the hips upward, positioning his dick over the entrance. The legs went up, resting on Lee's shoulders. Lee turned towards the other's face to listen for any signs of pain or distress. Slowly, Lee pushed in. The body arched and cried in shock. Lee's movements were rigid, almost nervous like the first time having sex. Lee pulled back to look at Gaara's face…_

_He felt a pair of hands fly out and grip his neck, growing tighter and tighter until it was hard to breath. In the struggle, he could see a wave of pink hair and a psychotic face grinning at his pain._

_"Give it to me, babe!" Sakura screamed shaking Lee at the throat. "Give it!"_

_He felt a release, but when he opened his eyes he could only see darkness. Lee looked all around him, almost waiting for Sakura to attack him. He was still fully naked, though, in his attempt to find a light source or anything else, did not care about his nude. He slowly began to hear…crying. Sobbing in fact, from a familiar person._

_"Gaara?!" Lee shouted. "Where are you?"_

_Slowly, like he was waking up from being unconscious, a picture began to form out of darkness. The picture revealed Gaara in chains, nude, and covered in wounds and blood. His tears mixed with the blood on his cheeks, and his eyes were fading, as if torture had gone on for hours, maybe days, on end. Lee shouted out his name, but no answer. He tried to run, but felt as if he were watching it on television. All he could do was watch Gaara suffer._

_"L…Lee…" Gaara began to cough up blood. "H-help me…please-"_

_A sudden kick to Gaara's face made Lee flinch. More blood splattered on the ground. Gaara's head hung low; he was slowly fading._

_"Shut the fuck up!" a man's deep, merciless voice yelled. "Your damn lover isn't coming!"_

_Gaara slowly shook his head, rejecting the thought while another man's voice laughed, "Come on, don't play with your victims and expect them not to say something stupid in response. Just kill the poor thing, he's going insane."_

_Lee thrashed his body, screaming as they lifted Gaara's head and pulled out a kunai knife._

"Lee! Lee wake up!" Lee heard a friendly voice. No doubt it was Naruto that was shaking him.

"Wha…What—Gaara!" Lee shouted.

"Gaara's at the offices," Sasuke said. "What's wrong? You were almost yelling in your sleep."

Lee began to realize it was all a dream. He felt a jolt of reality as he put his hand to his forehead, wiping off sweat and replying, "Oh… It was just a nightmare…"

Naruto stood back up, "Well you scared the piss out of me, Bushy Brow!"

"Sorry…" Lee shook his head, trying to get rid of the dream. He got out of his chair, which he was currently sleeping on at nights. It was a comfy one at least, and he could pull out the leg rest and have it lean back if he wanted too. He didn't want to ask to sleep in the same bed with Gaara yet; after all, he didn't want to urge him into a relationship just yet.

"Lee, what did you dream about?" Sasuke asked as he ate down the breakfast Naruto made.

"It was…" Lee didn't know where to start, or if he even wanted to. "Nothing. I can't remember it." He lied.

* * *

Gaara came home late around midnight. He didn't even acknowledge Lee who was curled up in the bed sleeping, taking advantage of Gaara not being present. Sleeping on a chair took a large toll on Lee's energy and body. Gaara undressed immediately and got into the shower. The day's work went through his mind.

'Paperwork…building contracts…Kankuro's squad…' He let his eyes close as the hot water rolled down his body. He let the water do its job, then he stepped out, too tired to do any real washing. He dried off then wrapped the towel around his waist.

The moment he got out of the bathroom, he slithered into the sheets, his head still wet and the towel barely on his waist. He doze off…into…a peaceful sleep...

Lee woke up to Gaara staring right into his eyes. It took a few minutes to realize he was in Gaara's bed.

Lee shot up, "Oh! Gaara—I—I'm sorry!"

"It's okay," Gaara pulled Lee back down on the bed. "Why are you apologizing?"

"This is your bed--"

"This is our bed, not just mine," Gaara corrected. "Is that why you've been sleeping on the chair?"

Lee nodded, embarrassed. Gaara sighed and sat up, "We can sleep in the same bed you know. I'm not against it."

"Well… that's what, uh, you know…"

"Couples," Gaara got out of bed, the towel he had on before he went to bed fell, but Gaara let his nude show. "That's what couples do."

Gaara got dressed casually as if he had done something completely natural by showing Lee everything. Lee's face was as red as a pomegranate. The only thought going through his head was, 'I really hope I don't have a hard-on right now.'

"I have to go to the offices now," Gaara looked over at Lee who franticly tried to cover his face with the covers. "I'll be back earlier than last night. If you need to go out to eat that's fine. We barely have any food here."

"O-okay!!" Lee waited until he heard Gaara shut the door to get out of the covers. He got up, putting his regular jumpsuit on and walked over to the kitchen cabinet, ignoring his hard-on, hoping it would go away soon.

'Gaara was right. There's barely anything in here!' There was stuff to make pancakes, some okonomiyaki batter, and a small bit of soy sauce. Lee's only assumption was that Naruto and Sasuke ate all the food and Gaara didn't want to go out to buy food.

'Okay, first things first,' he thought. 'I need to go get something to eat. Maybe that ramen shop down the street would be good. Chances are I'll see Naruto and Sasuke there, so after we eat we can go shop for food at the Suna Market.'

* * *

"Hey! Bushy Brow!" Naruto waved at Lee from the seats. It was impossible for Lee to ignore his ADHD friend, so he had no choice to sit next to him.

"Hey Bushy Brow, guess who just got here!" Naruto announced to Lee.

There was no mistaking that parka, especially in the dessert. To top it off, Akamaru looked up from Kiba's lap; obviously it was too hot to be in Kiba's jacket.

"Hey, hey! It's Lee!" Kiba laughed. "Haven't seen you in a while."

"Yes, well…" What excuse to use this time… "Kazekage has been working me to the bone."

"No need for excuses, Lee," Kiba frowned. "Naruto and Sasuke have already told me. How come you never told us?"

"Well, I-uh- didn't think anyone would really…approve…"

Kiba looked up, sighing, "We wouldn't approve? Naruto's going out with Sasuke; I think we expect anything now. We'll approve of a cat becoming lovers with a dog."

Naruto perked up, remembering something, "Oh, Bushy Brow, how was your sleep with Gaara?"

"Wha—you know about that???" Lee suddenly got uncomfortable.

Sasuke replied for Naruto, "We got back from the club like morning-ish. You two looked comfy. Wink wink-" "SO WHAT DID YOU TWO DO?!" Naruto interrupted.

"Nothing. I took a nap in the bed and he must've come home late," Lee shrugged. "He must not have wanted to wake me…"

Kiba changed the subject, "So can I tell the others? I mean… Naruto knows, so it's only a matter of time."

Lee got tense. If Gai sensei knew about him being gay, the sparing would be embarrassing. Anything with anyone would be embarrassing. "I'd rather you not."

Kiba shrugged, sighing, "That's cool I guess."

* * *

As predicted, Gaara got home late. Lee had stayed up to wait for him. The moment he walked through the door, Gaara looked exhausted. His eyes were only partially open, his arms were limp, and he walked slowly. Lee sat up to greet him, but didn't say anything when he got a first look at him. He waited patiently for Gaara to shower, knowing he might feel like talking after it. When he did get out, he fell face first into the pillow and groaned.

"How was work?" Lee asked, rolling to his side.

Gaara answered with a loader groan. Then he nuzzled his face a little out of the pillow to speak, "A lot of paperwork… a lot of signing and reading. That's all… I'm tired."

"Well, a…anything I can do to help?" Lee replied as he thought to himself, 'What a stupid question, Lee!'

Gaara paused but soon answered with, "My neck hurts."

Of course, Gaara must have strained his neck from all the office work. Lee felt his face get hot as he let his hand lay on Gaara's neck. He began to apply pressure at the start of the back, right where the neck ended. Gaara slid both of his arms slide under the pillow and turned his head back into the pillow. Lee felt around for the kinks and knots, making sure to do a good job. Gaara sighed, moving his shoulders and making a writhing movement with his back, giving Lee a hint. Lee sat up all the way and used both hands to push into Gaara's shoulders. Gaara felt the pillow get warmer, presumably from his face. When Lee pushed, Gaara dipped forward in the bed. Lee bit his lip and crossed his legs trying to force the boner back. Lee's massage got rougher as he pushed deeper. Gaara let out a small grunt when Lee started to get this way. He felt his skin prickle as Lee gave in to his desires, bending over to let his breath beat down on Gaara's neck.

Gaara let out a soft sigh; everything seemed perfectly back to normal. Not like that night…

"Get off!" Gaara jumped, spinning around and lashing out at Lee. Those images of Lee and Sakura sent Gaara into a panic, making him question his own life with Lee. Lee fell back on his hands, looking at Gaara in shock, franticly covering his pajama pants.

Gaara's painful thoughts and memories emerged, 'Is this all I am to him? A sex drive?'

Gaara felt an unbearable pain in his shoulders where Lee had been massaging. He let out a cry, gripping his right shoulder and falling back on the bed. Lee was over him in a flash.

"You sprained your shoulder, Gaara! You shouldn't have moved so quickly, your body didn't like the sudden change." Lee put his hand over Gaara's, reassuring him that he was here for him. But Gaara continued to cry out in pain, his legs pushing on the sheets. Gaara tried to hide his tears and cries in the pillow, but it didn't help the pain at all.

"Gaara, listen," Lee began. "You'll probably need to take tomorrow off. Your arms may not work."

Lee got out of bed and got to the bathroom, searching through the cabinets franticly for pain relievers. He brought the whole bottle, reading the directions on the way to Gaara. He flipped Gaara over and helped him sit up, Gaara stifling whimpers and painful shouts. Lee put more pillows behind him, propping him up. Lee shook out two pills and carefully fed them to Gaara. Gaara swallowed, but made a gesture at Lee but nodding his head.

'Oh… water," Lee thought. He walked to the bathroom, trying to find a paper cup of some sort, but at the end could only find his hand as a usable resource. He went back over to Gaara, a full hand of water.

"I'm sorry. I couldn't find the cups," Lee put his hand up to Gaara's lips, managing to get the water in Gaara's mouth. Gaara's lips and tongue tickled, distracting from a bit of water trickling down Gaara's cheeks. When he was done, Lee made sure to get the stream off the sides. Lee sat next to Gaara who still gave a pained look.

"Do you want me to call Kankuro?" Lee asked. Gaara never did like to call in sick or injured. Kankuro always gave Gaara a bunch of crap to put up with. Gaara nodded in response.

Lee got the phone and dialed, looking at Gaara and smiling at him while he waited for an answer. Gaara didn't smile back. When Kankuro answered, it sounded like he had ran around the Suna to get to the phone.

"Yes?? YES? Hello??" Kankuro answered. When Lee listened, he could hear someone in the back saying, "Kankuro get off that god damn phone! Please!"

"Uh, Kankuro? It's Lee," he responded hesitantly.

"Oh! Ah--!! Bushy Brow!" Kankuro shouted as if the phone wouldn't pick up. Even Gaara jumped to Kankuro's shouts. There was such a noise in the background; it was unlike Kankuro to be at a party. But this didn't sound like a party at all.

"Yes, I…uh…wanted to let you know that Gaara can't go to work tomorrow. He sprained his arms."

"What the fuck?!" Kankuro shouted into the phone. In the back, Lee could just barely make out the most grotesque sayings. The noises sounded all too familiar. But Kankuro quickly replied as if the whole sentence was one word, "Oh okay Lee! Well, I really have to go now! Hope Gaara gets better, BYE!"

Click. Lee looked in horror at the phone, then at Gaara who also gave a worried look.

"Gaara… Don't hate me for assuming this, but I think your brother was having sex with someone," Lee fumbled the phone back on the charger. "But oddly enough… that voice in the background sounded like…Kiba."

Gaara shook his head, thinking, 'Another thing that might scar me.'

* * *

Binoculars are the worst things to use when watching someone at night. For one thing, you worry about the glare.

"Boring," the man said. "When are we going to get some action around here?!"

"Just chill out, Katsuro. Stop letting your perverted thoughts get in the way of the mission," the second man responded.

Katsuro lowered the binoculars, "I'm not talking about sex, Hitoshi. I mean, when do we get to beat the shit out of them? Especially that red head."

Hitoshi stabbed the tree with his kunai, "Soon, just as soon as Sakura gives the 'okay.'"

Katsuro let the word ring out in his thoughts, 'Soon…'


	9. Unit 9

Unit 9

Lee woke up to the phone ringing. He got up, lazily and searched for the phone. Gaara was still in bed, on his back so he could let his arms heal. The moment Lee answered it, a disturbing voice came on.

"Lee, I'm gonna need you to be Kazekage for a few days," Kankuro commanded. "This is a secret mission so that no one attacks Gaara while he's resting."

"Oh, okay I guess," Lee mumbled. He looked over to Gaara, who was awake, but looking at him with narrow eyes and an unreadable face.

"Good," Kankuro said. "I'm sorry I could not tell you this last night. My mind was elsewhere."

'Sure it was!' Lee thought but in actuality replied, "Yes sir."

Gaara looked down at his arms, trying to lift them but could only get the partially off the bed before he gave up. 'I must have sprained it bad,' he thought.

Kankuro started to explain the events he would comply with each day until Gaara was healed. The major part of it was paper work which made Lee yawn. Then he heard Kankuro telling him about the basic emergencies and if Gaara was to get into trouble. Then Lee was able to say he would be there right away and hang up.

Gaara looked away when Lee turned towards him. "I suppose you have to take my duties for a while?"

"I guess so," Lee said, aware that Gaara wasn't making eye contact. "Get better quickly because I won't be any good at being a Kazekage."

Gaara didn't say anything but he did glance at Lee. Lee's eyes were focused and hard as if he was contemplating something. Gaara let out a sigh…

"Gaara?"

Gaara glanced up at Lee again, "Yes?"

Lee paused, looking down at the bed spread, "…Will you do me a favor?"

Gaara turned his head all the way, "What?"

Lee turned to Gaara and looked him dead in the eyes, both hands on the bed, "Will you kiss me?"

Gaara felt his heart jump, "W…Why?"

Lee's enthusiasm faded a bit when he answered, "Last night, when I was rubbing your back, you were blushing. Gaara, I…I missed you!" He inhaled, "I just want this one kiss."

Gaara's heart melted to Lee's words and nodded his head once. Lee dragged himself closer to Gaara and sunk down closer. Gaara looked him straight in the eyes and waited. They were so close now, they could feel each other's warm breathe, though both Lee and Gaara made sure to breath out from their noses. That is, until Lee pressed hard against Gaara's lips. Gaara felt flushed and hot as Lee let his hand feel Gaara's cheek. The kiss seemed to last too short as Lee pulled away. Lee made some sort of grunt sound when he got up. Gaara didn't make eye contact after the kiss. He didn't want to admit he enjoyed it, and more importantly, he didn't want to admit all the thing Lee said were true.

"I have to go now," Lee put on his ninja wear and walked towards the door, glancing at Gaara. "Stay and get some rest?"

"I don't have a choice," Gaara mumbled just before Lee shut the door. Now it was so quiet, it was almost annoying.

* * *

"Did you see that?" Katsuro growled.

"Yeah. So what?"

"Well, do we get to fight him now?"

Hitoshi sat up and looked at Gaara then to his monitor that let him receive signals from Sakura. It remained silent. Sakura was fully aware of what happened just now, and yet…

"No," Hitoshi ordered. "Sakura has not given us the go-ahead. Obviously they need to go all the way to piss her off."

"That's some bull shit," Katsuro scratched his neck, calming down some. "She needs to decide now."

* * *

The few days Lee spent in the office were a living hell. He had to put up with Kankuro's commands and deal with paper stacks taller than he was. He could relate to Gaara now and how stressful his life was. No wonder Gaara got grumpy easily.

When he came home at night, Gaara was usually asleep. He still felt it would be proper to sleep on the couch. But Gaara wanted Lee to be with him in bed, so it was okay, right? Lee took off most of his clothes and slipped under the sheets. Gaara's arms were almost fully healed, so he could flip to his side and sleep in the fetal position that he normally slept in. Lee looked at Gaara's eyelids for a long time before he closed his eyes peacefully. Although Gaara looked asleep, he wasn't. When he heard Lee breathing heavier, he opened his eyes.

It's been months since Gaara last had sex. That tension was building up. He felt it once when Lee went on a mission for two weeks for the Sand Village to make sure he stayed there longer. Gaara, who was used to having sex almost every night with Lee, could feel something building up inside. It was as if he needed something he couldn't have. It was a fierce feeling that made him practically pounce on Lee when he got back. In fact, the minute Lee walked into the office to fill out the mission papers, Gaara locked the door and they almost broke the Kazekage desk from sex.

That feeling was coming back now. Gaara couldn't understand why it came back now of all times. Why didn't it come back earlier? Gaara's eyes narrowed as he thought.

'Oh, wait! It did come for a while. That dream I had when Naruto and Sasuke first arrived was some of it. At least, it was a release of the tension. All the stress from the break up sent my mind elsewhere. I couldn't think of sex in that stressful state.' Gaara looked at Lee with thought.

'I couldn't just… No, he just got here. But then again, why did he come here? Maybe he feels this way too. He can't resist me,' Gaara felt that tension rise, making his heart accelerate. 'He…I can't…resist him…'

Gaara's mouth was covering Lee's before he could finish his thoughts. Lee awoke and touched Gaara's cheek, pushing him away gently.

"Gaara? What's-"

Gaara pressed his lips to Lee's firmer and with more determination. Lee was surprised, but did nothing to stop Gaara. After a while, Lee put his hand on the back of Gaara's head, pressing them together even more. Gaara let out a small groan and let his tongue explore that familiar mouth. Lee let his hand drop to Gaara's back. When they pulled away from each other, both men were panting and Gaara's eyes were wide.

"Gaara…Before we… What are you doing?" Lee breathed.

"Don't ever leave me like that again! I never want to be away from you that long again!"

"I was only gone for a while… You mean the breakup?"

"Yes! I never want that again!"

Before Lee could answer he was shoved into the bed by Gaara's shoulder, seeming that Gaara couldn't use his arms for this task. Gaara was able to sit up though and straddle Lee. Gaara's black skin-tight boxer-briefs showed his hard-on. Lee Glanced down at his underwear. He didn't have a hard on quite yet, and apparently Gaara noticed this. Gaara's first mission was to get Lee into this…

Gaara struggled a bit to lower himself down on Lee and slide down. However, he made sure not to show it by kissing Lee's stomach on the way down. When he found the band of Lee's underwear, he took no hesitation to pull it down as far as he could. He looked up at Lee to see that there was no rejection in his face then looked down at Lee's partially erect member and frowned. He sat up and leaned towards their lamp desk and opened the drawer. After searching passed underwear and pajamas a bit, he found what he was looking for; a bottle of lubricant. He licked his lips and grinned as he began to open it and put it to use on Lee…

Lee wanted to stop him but when Gaara rubbed him like that he didn't think he could say anything without pouncing on Gaara. All Lee could do was waiting but… just seeing this reminded Lee of that night…

Gaara's grin was almost insane now. He had gotten Lee as hard as he needed without any complaint from him. Gaara sat up and wiped his hands on the sheets. He slipped out of his underwear and aimed himself over Lee's hard on. Lee sat up a bit more, now leaning back on his elbows. Gaara put his hands on his shoulder and-…

That first push was a bit uncomfortable. Gaara knew he hadn't had sex in a long time and that he would be a bit tighter, making it a bit painful, but that didn't matter. He had Lee back and that's what he wants. Gaara threw his head back, letting out an open mouth gasp. Then, with a deep breath, he started to ride Lee. Lee sat up more; his eyes closed, and gripped Gaara's hips firmly. Gaara looked at Lee and enjoyed to expression on his face…

Lee's hands moved; sliding to grip the cheeks of Gaara's ass and spread them out more, making Gaara release a shaky moan. He's breath was heavier and his red locks stuck to his forehead from sweat. Lee leaned up and their lips met. It wasn't long before their tongues met either. Gaara stopped and gently pushed Lee off. He let Lee slip out of his entrance as he got up on his knees. He turned to face away from Lee and leaned down all the way, leaving his ass in the air for Lee.

"Please…" Gaara moaned. Lee hadn't heard that noise in a long time. "Take me…"

Lee obeyed silently, getting to his knees in a casually paced manor. He used both hands to feel Gaara's thighs and hip. Gaara shuddered from the pleasure of someone touching him again. Then Lee positioned himself at Gaara's entrance, making both male's eyes widen ever so slightly. Lee pushed in and Gaara stifled a moan, closing his eyes. His face looked slightly pained at the feel of Lee pushing inside him. Lee made sure to push in slowly, feeling the heat surround his dick. Lee shivered…then looked at Gaara's face. That beautiful face that Lee remembered. His heart leaped with the feeling of love once again. Lee smiled as he felt his member become completely inside of Gaara. He took on hand and felt from Gaara's tailbone down to his shoulder blades. Gaara didn't open his eyes, but smiled and snuggled into the bed spread. Lee pulled out halfway and pushed back in again.

Now was the fun part; finding Gaara's sweet spot all over again. Lee thrusted several times but Gaara still looked in pain. Then-

"Ah!" Gaara cried out as Lee found the spot. Now his mouth was left open, breathing heavier and heavier as Lee hit the spot over and over again. Gaara's face was pure pleasure, pushing Lee to go on. Lee thrusted in deeper and deeper making Gaara's eyes water in pleasure. Both male's cheeks were hot red. Gaara felt the pleasure build up faster and faster as he knew he wouldn't last long. Lee, on the other hand, wasn't as close. Gaara gripped the sheets tight… and opened his eyes wide as he climaxed leaving a white creamy liquid underneath and dripping down from his member. Lee felt the entrance grow amazingly tight, but still was not fully satisfied. He stopped to adjust a bit, Gaara gasping for air beneath him.

'I need to get Gaara aroused again…' Lee pondered. He pulled out of Gaara and leaned over the side of the bed, sliding out the box of familiar devices. He pulled out one that he didn't know but he figured it would do fine. It was long with a slit in a cushiony part, no doubt where Gaara's member should slide into.

He went back into his place behind Gaara and stuck both hands under Gaara, his free hand feeling for his cock and the other hand holding the toy in preparation. Gaara was becoming a bit limp, but was still hard enough for it to slide into the toy. Lee pumped him, spreading the pre cum and white liquid on his member to lubricate it, then slid it into the tight piece of equipment. Gaara screamed into the bed as he began to get hard again. Lee teased him a bit, pulling the toy up and down to get Gaara to thrust inside it. Then when he felt Gaara was hard enough, Lee turned the gadget on. It sent vibrations up and down his entire member causing Gaara to yelp in pleasure. Watching him was hard on Lee, who was still hard and desperate to cum.

When Gaara was panting and ready, Lee turned it off and pulled Gaara out of the toy, tossing it aside. He flipped him over and pulled him up into his lap, slipping himself inside Gaara on the way. Gaara's face was streaked with tears and a small stream of drool down his chin. Lee took one hand and cupped Gaara's cheek, licking up the drool. Gaara tangled his lips with Lee's, letting their tongues explore. Then Lee started to move again, in and out of Gaara forcing him to shake up and down. Lee felt that pleasure spark through his body with each thrust. Gaara's eyes were pinched shut, knowing he was going to cum again soon. Lee used one hand to feel up Gaara's back and the other to pump Gaara's dick all while keeping a rhythmic movement. Gaara let his tongue hang out of his open mouth, his hot breath beating on Lee's shoulder.

"Lee… I-I need you to promise me…"

"Hmm?" Lee bit onto Gaara's neck, making a mark.

"Don't ever…don't ever leave me…like that again…"

Lee took the hand used to feel Gaara's back and pulled Gaara closer, hugging him tight as he whispered, "I promise."

Gaara slid his eyes closed to those words. He felt Lee go faster, bucking him up and down. Gaara felt close to his climax again and weakly wrapped his arms around Lee. Then that pleasure hit him like a tidal wave. He whimpered as he came on their stomachs. Lee was close behind as he thrusted the last few times into Gaara and releasing himself in him. Lee fell back on the bed, bringing Gaara with him. Both were breathing heavy with their eyes closed, Lee's arms spread out. He kissed Gaara on the forehead and pulled out. Gaara felt a stream of hot seed trickle out of him. He moved his legs and rolled to the side of Lee, but still holding Lee in his arms. Gaara nuzzled his face into Lee's shoulder. He let out a sigh, maybe of relief, but he didn't really care.

"Lee…" He sighed again. But Lee was already curled up with him, asleep. Lee was breathing heavily. Usually after hard sex with him, Lee would get drowsy right after he climaxed. Gaara looked up at Lee and after a while, started to doze off in his arms…


	10. Unit 10

Unit 10 Final

This is the final chapter. I hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! I know a lot of people loved it, due to reviews and comments on DA and even fanart! This chapter is a bit long because I didn't want to split this part of the story into two different chapters. I would hate to leave you on a cliff hanger at _this_ scene of all scenes. I'm making more stories soon, so be ready!

* * *

Gaara awoke when he felt the warmth leave his side. He opened his eyes to see Lee sitting on the side of the bed, slouching down and looking at his feet, thinking hard. Gaara got up a bit and gazed at Lee.

"Lee?" Gaara asked, his normal voice not quite with him from sleeping. "What's wrong?"

Lee looked up a bit and turned to look at Gaara, but didn't have it in him to let his eyes meet Gaara's. Gaara reached a hand over for Lee's shoulder, but he got up suddenly. Lee was turned away from Gaara, his body tense.

"Gaara," Lee said shakily. "I did something wrong to you."

Gaara rubbed an eye lid, "Last night? What do you mean?"

"No…" Lee started to shake a bit. "I…"

Gaara sensed something troublesome about Lee. He had never seen him this bad before. Lee walked over to his clothes and started to put them on.

"Gaara," Lee muttered. "Forgive me…"

"Lee," Gaara asked. "What are you talking about?"

"When we broke up… Sakura and I…"

That name brought even more seriousness to the already tense conversation.

"What happened?"Gaara asked soothingly. "Did she hurt you? Tell me."

"It's the reason why I came back. Gaara, I feel so bad…" Nothing prepared Gaara for what he heard next. His face went pale and his eyes went wide as he heard Lee say, "I had sex with her."

Gaara felt his hands shake…his face streak with tears…and his heart break. He could hear his shaky breathing.

"L-Lee…You didn't!" Gaara cried.

"I'm sorry Gaara. I didn't want to, honest!" Lee held himself tightly, a small attempt to keep him from falling apart. "But I will never do anything like that ever again. I'm so sorry!"

"You…! You never loved me-!"

Before Gaara could finish, Lee turned around and hugged him tightly, "You know that's not true! I love you! I made a mistake! But I still love you! Don't ever doubt that!"

Gaara tried to hold in his crying, but he failed. Gaara hesitated to hug Lee back, but eventually, he was hugging Lee even tighter than Lee was holding him. Gaara buried his face in Lee's neck… Soon, tiny sobs came out of Gaara. Lee reached one hand up and stroked those red locks.

"I'm so sorry," Lee whispered. "I won't ever do it again."

Gaara shook his head in Lee's neck and held tighter, "I know."

When Lee left for the office, Gaara got up and slipped into his clothing. Although he was alone in the apartment, he felt content somewhat. But then the thought hit him again; his Lee having sex with that Sakura. It was hard to picture. But then he remembered Lee had said he didn't want to have sex with her…

'If Sakura raped him, I'll kill her. If she goes anywhere near my Lee again, I'll kill her. If she comes near me ever, I'll kill her," Gaara thought, fantasies going through his head.

Just when he got on the last bit of clothing, he felt electricity pulse through his veins as he sensed something was not right. He looked around, trying to find anything out of the ordinary…

Then he felt a kunai against his throat and a voice say behind him, "It's no use trying to escape."

Gaara threw back a kick behind him, making the intruder jump back to avoid him. Just as Gaara fell to one knee, he felt his arms were still weak.

'Damnit! He caught me off guard!' Gaara gritted his teeth, watching his opponent carefully. He was good at hiding his presence, he'll give him that. But even without the Shukaku inside of him anymore, Gaara thought he could finish him off in a matter of sec—

"Grra!" Gaara roared as he felt a needle go through the skin on his leg! Gaara started to fear the worst; poison. He dropped completely to the ground as he felt the effects. He started breathing heavier and he felt sleepy. A figure came from behind him and stood beside the first man.

"Don't worry, Kazekage," he said. "It's only a powerful tranquilizer."

Gaara couldn't hear anything else before he passed out on the ground…

* * *

Lee had just gotten finished with one stacks of paper work. All day he couldn't keep his mind off of what happened that morning. Lee just hoped that Gaara could forgive him but… He still felt unworthy of Gaara's love. At the same time, he didn't want to leave him…

Suna's elite ninja squad jutsued their way into the room, bowing as though Lee were the Kazekage.

"Lee, we have urgent news," the squad Leader said.

"Out with it," Lee said.

"The Kazekage has been kidnapped," the leader said.

Lee's heart stopped. Gaara, kidnapped? How?

"We have to go after them! Call in a squad and go after them!"

"That's the problem. We have no clue as to where they went. The kidnappers left no clues for us to go by."

Lee thought hard then answered, "Call in Kiba Inuzuka. He has a highly sensitive sense of smell. We'll be able to track Gaara at least."

Lee got up and put on his ninja vest. "Where are you going Lee?" the leader asked. Lee walked forward with determination towards the door.

"I have to go save Gaara."

* * *

Gaara awoke in a completely different place. It looked almost like a traditional Japanese mansion with the wooden floor and the paper walls except the part where he was tied up to the wooden wall behind him. He was sitting on the ground, his knees up to his chest and both his wrists chained to the wall. He looked around him with tired eyes at the two enemies. So far, they didn't know he was awake. They were both too busy cleaning their equipment as if this was too easy.

Then Gaara noticed the worst part of all; he couldn't move! His eyes went a bit wider, but he couldn't speak and felt numb all over from the tranquilizer! He couldn't even control his lips as he could feel the cold drool go down to his chin. He was still able to breath, thank god, but that was about all he could control. He started to breath heavier in panic. That was when one of the ninjas looked up.

"Well well. Look who's awake," Katsuro smiled at his victim.

Gaara was able to twitch his leg a bit from trying to move.

"Aw, can't move? It'll be able to wear off in a while," Katsuro moved closer to Gaara. "Until Sakura gives us permission to kill you, we can do whatever we want." Gaara sensed a fire in his heart when he heard that name. "The injection's symptoms go away in about an hour, but I doubt Sakura will give you that long to live."

Katsuro pulled down Gaara's pants a bit and began to toy with his victim, "I'm going to enjoy the next hour with you!"

Gaara cringed internally as he felt two dry fingers force its way inside of him. Surprisingly, he was able to make a small muffled sob sound from his mouth. If he had been able to talk and make actual noise, that sob would have been a scream. The horrid fingers pushed in deeper, then pulling out just to slam back inside of him. He felt the finger nails cut his entrance, making blood trickle down onto the wooden floor.

"Don't play with him, Katsuro," Hitoshi called with little interest. "Don't play with your food."

"Tch!" Katsuro scowled. "I can do what I want!"

Hitoshi looked from Katsuro to the blood on the ground and finally said, "Just clean up after you're done."

Gaara cringed as he felt fingers run down his body. He had gained enough strength and will power to become able to speak slightly.

"S-stop," Gaara murmured. His voice sounded way different than he usually sounded. His whole body was numb; therefore his mouth, lips, and tongue were too.

"I didn't expect you to talk so soon," Katsuro said as he ripped off a strip of his shirt to gag Gaara. Gaara tried to push it out of his mouth, but the man had tied it so tightly in his mouth that he could barely make a sound without pain. After a while of attempting to struggle, he finally gave up.

'Lee,' Gaara thought in pain. 'Please help me!'

"And don't even think about waiting for your lover to rescue you," Katsuro laughed, getting Gaara's attention. "If he really loved you, he wouldn't have gotten you into this mess right? After all, if he had sex with someone else, that means you're a bore to him."

Gaara looked down at the blood and thought hard, 'Lee didn't want this to happen.'

"He had the option to follow Sakura's orders, but he didn't," he went on. "But you had to go have sex with him one last time, didn't you? Pity, if you hadn't done that then Sakura wouldn't have gotten this mad."

Gaara felt his blood boil and his head spin with confusion. Part of him felt guilty for all of this and another part just wanted to maul the men near him to shreds. Then he asked himself, 'Why did Lee do it anyways? There had to be a reason…right?'

* * *

Lee was waiting at the apartment as patiently as he could. However he couldn't hold this stress in him for long. As soon as Kiba, Naruto, and Sasuke got there he began the orders.

"Kiba! Take Akamaru and sniff out Gaara's sent. We have to find him fast." Lee pointed to Akamaru.

"Lee, you're panicking and not thinking straight! You need to know who you're up against!" Kiba griped. "You can tell a lot about an enemy just from their scents. Like their gender and age and sometimes poisons for instance."

"I don't care! We have to save Gaara before it's too late!"

"Lee, you've got the right attitude and all, but we need to know the enemy," Naruto stuck out a thumbs up, a sign he was determined this mission would not fail.

Lee started to relax just the slightest bit from seeing that. Kiba put Akamaru on the ground and they both started sniffing and smelling the carpet and air.

"There are two…" Kiba stated and smelled at the same time. "Both male…both are taijutsu masters…and Gaara was taken down with a strong tranquilizer."

Kiba and Akamaru both stopped and looked at the curtains. Kiba walked over and moved them, revealing the broken window and shining glass.

"They went this way and must have gone past the Suna walls," Kiba said. Then the four ninjas leaped out of the window with a dash. Lee couldn't help but go faster than the group. His nightmare of Gaara's death was playing over and over in his mind like a broken record. He cringed in fury and anguish.

'I won't let that happen! I won't,' Lee screamed in his head as he thought of that kunai rising up to meet Gaara's throat. 'I won't…'

Past the Suna walls was nothing but a sandy desert. Kiba and Akamaru made a turn to the left towards a sand mountain in the distance and instantly they knew where they were heading. It didn't take long to get there, but it was still too long for Lee. Before they were within fifty yards of their destination, Lee stopped them.

"Wait guys," Lee said, knowing what he might see in there. "I need to do this alone. But if I need backup I'll call for you."

"Lee! You are being amazingly risky today!" Sasuke scolded. But Naruto put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder and shook his head.

"Just let him do what he has to do," Naruto said.

Lee nodded once and left in a dash.

'Taijutsu masters, huh?' he thought. 'This will certainly be a breeze! Gaara… I will save you!'

* * *

Gaara must have put up with this torment for hours. Or at least, that's how long it felt. He was able to struggle a bit now, but not as much as he would like. If he could, he would have ripped that guy's throat out with just his teeth. There was a puddle of his own blood under him. Gaara was thankful that the injection numbed him enough to get rid of some of the pain. But the pain he could feel was unbearable.

"Enjoy this while you can, Kazekage," Katsuro growled as he twisted his fingers in him, scraping his insides with his nails. "It's going to be the last thing you do!"

"Konaha Daisenpu!"

In a flash, Katsuro was on the ground writhing in pain. Behind Lee, Hitoshi got up and stared in disbelief. How in the world did that Green Beast get in without him sensing? Lee couldn't look more enraged when he saw Gaara's pained body and blood on the ground. Without a word, he turned, walked over to Katsuro and brought him up to his feet by his neck.

"I'll kill you for this!" Lee shouted as he tightened his grip tremendously. Katsuro brought his hands up, clawing at Lee's hands in a small attempt to stop him. Gaara's blood went from Katsuro's hands to Lee's arms, making him more furious. Gaara watched in surprise as Lee slowly choked the man to death…

Lee dropped the corpse to the ground without any respect. He began to wipe the blood off his arms, but it was already dried on. He glanced at Gaara with sadness.

"I'm sorry I didn't come here sooner," Lee said, ignoring Hitoshi. "Let's go."

Lee took the gag out of Gaara's mouth and used it to gently wipe the blood off of Gaara. He slipped Gaara's pants back on. With one punch of Lee's fists, the chain holding Gaara's wrists were broken. Then Lee lifted Gaara into his arms, cradling him with caution, making sure he wouldn't hurt him.

Hitoshi got up, still shocked at what he just witnessed, "You… You can't do that!" He took out his pager and called for backup.

"Shit!" Lee mumbled. With Gaara in his arms, he was able to kick Hitoshi out of his way and run past him. Lee sprinted like lightning down the wooden floored hallways and looked franticly for a reasonable place to hide or get ready for combat. He could feel Hitoshi's presence behind him, but he wasn't close. That gave Lee the opportunity to maze his way around the mansion halls and loose him.

Lee was able to find a room to hide in. He laid Gaara down on a mat next to the window to rest. Gaara was getting over the tranquilizer enough to move a bit into a comfortable position. Lee looked at the door, trying to catch his breath.

"It won't be long before he finds us with a backup squad," Lee mumbled quietly. "I'll call Naruto and the others to come get you. I need to stay here and fight."

Gaara looked at Lee, knowing full well he could die from the upcoming battle. His wounds stung him as he thought of what Katsuro said about him and Lee.

'This is my entire fault…' he thought painfully. 'Lee might die here because of me. Who knows how many men there will be against him. And it's my fault…'

Gaara looked down at the mat below him…

"Lee," Gaara began.

Lee glanced at Gaara.

"Leave," he said. "Lee, you can get out while you have the chance! You could die here because of me. Just leave while you can-"

Gaara suddenly felt a painful force on his left cheek. Did…did Lee just slap Gaara?

"Don't say that!" Lee growled as he pulled Gaara in for an embrace. "I know I could die, but I would die because I love you. Will you let me love you for once?"

Gaara couldn't breathe from those words. Lee wrapped himself around Gaara, holding him tightly.

"Yes," Gaara whispered. "But will you let me love you back?"

Lee pulled away to look Gaara in the eyes.

"I know I'm not in the best condition, but I want to fight by your side," Gaara grinned.

Lee looked at him for a long time, silently thinking, and then nodded.

"Aww, how sweet is this?" said a familiar voice. Lee turned around in surprise. Who else would be standing there to ruin the moment than Sakura herself.

"I thought you would be a good boy, Lee," she said, leaning against the door with her arms crossed. "After I took your body and even WARNED you? But I guess that demon boy had to get in the way."

Gaara and Lee both glared at the female.

"Don't talk about Gaara like that!" Lee demanded, but just before he got up, Gaara put a hand on his shoulder and used him to slowly get to his feet and stand.

It was a poor excuse for standing though. Gaara's legs were shaky and his knees were bending inward a bit. He tried to wobble into a better stance.

"You…" Gaara started, glancing at her. "I want you to leave my village."

"Ha! Why do I need to listen you your orders? Last time I checked, you are at my mercy, not the other way around."

Gaara gritted his teeth, "I…want you to leave my village. Or else."

Sakura laughed, "Or else what?"

Gaara smirked as he spoke, "I know why you wanted to take Lee away from me."

Sakura raised an eyebrow.

"When Sasuke came back, you couldn't stand the fact that he ended up with Naruto. You lost the man you had a childish crush on and the man who followed you around like a love-struck puppy at the very same time. And where did you go? You came after the last man that had affection for you."

Sakura made somewhat of a pouting face. She had been discovered.

"But then you saw he was with me! And you tried to pry him away from me," Gaara crossed his arms, victorious. "But you failed!"

Sakura's forehead was dripping with sweat. "So what? What are you going to do about it?"

Gaara rose his head a little, "You are hereby exiled from the Suna. Kidnapping the Kazekage is a criminal charge, Sakura. You could be put to death for it, but I'll go easy on you. Get out of my village."

She stood there shaking from the fear when Hitoshi came up behind her. She glanced at him without moving her head.

She let out a sigh, "Call off the squad… We're leaving."

Lee looked at Gaara, then to Sakura in disbelief. She ended up punching a crater into the ground before she left, causing Gaara to become unstable again. Just as he was about to fall on the ground, Lee got up in a dash and caught him.

"I didn't know you could be that scary," Lee mumbled. "She didn't even want to fight."

Gaara smirked, "You should know how bad I am by now. And anyways, she knew I wouldn't hesitate to charge her with kidnapping me and she would have been killed."

Lee rolled his eyes, "Whether she knew that or not, that was still foolish of you to threaten her in your state." Lee helped Gaara get to his feet and wrapped Gaara's arm around his shoulder for support.

"I was foolish? Says the one who always goes into a battle against fifty men." Gaara shook his head, slightly hiding his smirk.

Gaara and Lee made sure to go out the opposite way of Sakura and make sure she left. Luckily, the group was there waiting for them.

"What in the hell happened to Gaara?" Naruto roared.

"You don't want to know," Gaara answered.

Sasuke and Naruto looked at each other bluntly while Kiba scratched the back of his head saying without a care, "Well, you had us worried. I'm glad you didn't get hurt."

"Right. You have completed your mission," Gaara ordered, sounding like the Kazekage once again. "Thank you."

"Gaara just said thank you to us?" Naruto said in disbelief. "What did they DO to you?"

Gaara actually chucked, maybe from relief that this situation was over. While Sasuke called up the Suna's Anbu squad to confirm the mission, Naruto mumbled something about Gaara being able to laugh as well. Sasuke also ordered someone to fix the window in the apartment.

Naruto and the others walked a good distance in front of Gaara and Lee because they were so slow. Gaara was still hanging on Lee, but he might be able to get up and walk fine by now.

"I almost lost you today," Lee said.

"And I almost lost you," Gaara replied.

"Promise me," Lee said. "I won't lose you ever again."

Gaara looked up at Lee's eyes and pondered.

"Am I that important to you? If I am, I'll stay with you forever."

Lee smiled and said in all honesty, "I don't ever want to lose my Kazekage again."

Gaara felt needed and safe in Lee's arms. Lee took his free hand and brushed through his red hair and kissed him softly on the cheek. Gaara rubbed his face on Lee's shoulder in a cat-like way.

"You're my lovely Kazekage," Lee whispered. "And I'll love you no matter what."

End


End file.
